The White Knight and The Evil Queen
by MindChaos
Summary: AU - FTL: A war rages on between the kingdoms of The Evil Queen and the White King and Queen. The only thing stopping the Evil Queen from becoming victorious is the one warrior, the White Knight of Snow and James who seems to be the only one capable of getting close enough to the Evil Queen to cause any damage. That is, until they're captured and made to join the Evil Queen's Army.
1. Chapter 1

"You're mine now, pet." The Queen drawled, a smirk forming across her lips as she used her magic to choke the nameless, faceless knight up in the air. Keeping the tight invisible grip on their throat the Queen brought the knight closer with a swift motion of her hand, her dark eyes locking with the captive's emerald green through the opening of their helmet. The air around the two had gone still, the continuous clanking of metal on metal as well as the cries of fallen soldiers dropping throughout the field had gone silent as the Queen, with a final wave of her hand, disappeared taking the suffocating knight along in her signature cloud of purple smoke.

The sound of fists hitting the large wooden meeting table echoed throughout the room as James and Snow White received the news of their knights capture. "This is the final straw!" King James growled as his messenger bowed and exited the room in a hurry. "She WILL NOT get away with this." he continued, turning to look at his Queen. "I think it's time we pay a visit to the Evil Queen..."

Having been thrown into the dungeons by the Evil Queen's personal guard, the captured knight, stripped of their armor and weapons, began pacing back and forth for what seemed like hours. "Well, well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise." came the low, amused drawl of the Queen as she made her way slowly into the dungeon, stepping right up to the bars separating her from the captured knight. "And here I thought the mighty knight who killed so many of my own was this ferocious man. Never had I thought it would be the daughter... of James and Snow White." she finished, a smirk coming across her lips as she watched the blonde woman stop mid step and whirl around to look at her captor.

Narrowing her eyes, the blonde spoke slowly, taking a step toward the bars. "What are you talking about, witch?"  
Forcing a laugh, the Queen looked to the captured knight and shook her head slowly. "Don't play stupid with me, Emma." She replied, meeting the woman's eyes and watching them widen at the use of her name. "Dear, I have eyes everywhere. The rest of the kingdom may not know of you," she continued keeping her dark eyes locked on emerald, "but I have known of you since the moment you were born."

"Well congratulations, you've captured me. Kill me and get it over with." Emma spat, earning herself another laugh from the Queen.

"After all the trouble you've caused me, you really expect me to just kill you?" the Queen laughed. "You're just as dimwitted as your parents."

Banging her hands on the bars of the cell and gripping them tightly, Emma glared at the Queen. "You leave them out of this!" she yelled, "This entire war is because of you and yo-" Cutting her off mid rant with a simple raise of her hand, the Queen raised an eyebrow at the woman's words.

"Tell me, White Knight." she said slowly, "Why are you so quick to assume that I was the one to start this war?"

Eyes still narrowed, the prisoner looked at the Queen in complete disbelief, "Y-... You can't be serious! You are Regina. The Evil Queen." she scoffed, emphasizing each word, "Your mission in life is to kill them, of course you started a war!"

Listening to the other woman's reasoning, the Queen looked to her an amused smile coming across her lips. "My dear girl, what lies have those fools been feeding you?" she scoffed, reaching out and running her gloved fingers over the blondes cheek. Wrenching her face away as if set on fire, Emma took a step back and glared at her captor. "Do not put your hands on me." she snarled, the smug look on the Queen's face causing her anger to rise.

Taking her hand back slowly, the grin still upon her lips, the Queen held the emerald gaze of her prisoner for a few moments longer before speaking once more. "I'm going to give you a choice." the Queen drawled, watching the blonde carefully. "You can fight for me, join my army and live. Or, spend the rest of your days in this lovely cell, where nobody will ever find you." she added turning toward the door and opening it, stopping only to glance back at the woman. "You have until tomorrow at sundown to decide. Until then, goodnight, White Knight."

* * *

The blaring sounds of trumpets blaring echoed through early morning air from the path leading to the woods announcing the arrival of King James and Queen Snow. Having spent the morning pacing her balcony wondering what her prisoner's choice would be, the Evil Queen watched as the white cart carrying her rivals approached her castle. "My, my. What a surprise this is." she said to herself before turning on her heel and making her way to the main doors. As the Queen made her way through her halls she heard the booming voice of King James echo from the entryway. Deciding to take her time she veered off and took a hidden passage behind a large canvas painting, "No need to yell, dear." the Evil Queen drawled, appearing behind the fuming King and Queen as they stared up, waiting for her at the grand staircase, only to spin on their heels at the sound of her voice.

Glaring at the smug looking Queen before him, James took a step toward her stopping mid step only at the feeling of Snow's hand on his arm. Taking a breath the King looked at his rival and chose his words carefully before speaking. "You've taken one of our best knights as prisoner. Return them to us." he said attempting to keep his composure though fists clenching at his sides gave away his hidden demeanor.

"I've killed, captured, and recruited many of your "best' knights..." the Queen replied with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "You are going to have to be more specific, dear." she teased. Earning herself a growl in response, her smirk only widened as James reached for the hilt of his sword. "Ah, ah, ah, remember who you're dealing with...Charming." she mocked, raising an eyebrow slightly as he tensed at the use of Snow's pet name for him fall from the Queen's lips.

Removing his hand from the hilt of his sword, the King stood his ground as his Queen took a step toward the other. "Regina, please. The last soldier you captured. The one you took yourself..." she started only to be cut off by the Queen's scoff.

"I do not do the dirty work of my soldiers. I do not capture any on my own." she lied, looking to the White Queen. "Whoever my soldiers deem worthy enough to take as prisoner, Dearest Snow, are run through by me and unfortunately, in this last battle there were none." she continued, taking a step closer to the other woman. "Now, if the sole purpose for this unwanted visit is to accuse me of taking yet another of your worthless men, and not to surrender this war you so graciously started," she added looking from one to the other. "I suggest you leave before I destroy you both where you stand." the Queen threatened, her voice lowering with every word as James grabbed Snow's arm and pulled her behind him.

A brief moment of silence passed between the royals as they exchanged murderous looks until a palace guard entered through the main doors, and bowed in the Evil Queens direction; one arm around his waist, the other crossing over his chest, signifying her of an urgent matter. "I don't suppose you require an escort to find your way out. I can promise you it isn't far of a journey, just through those doors over there." The Evil Queen mocked, "On second thought..." she said looking between James and Snow, waving her hands an engulfing them both in her signature purple cloud, making it so they appeared right outside their carriage doors.  
"We'll get her back... she won't get away with this..." Snow said quietly, looking around to make sure none of the Evil Queen's guards were within earshot as she and James entered their carriage.

Before the door was shut, one of their guards approached them, bowing before being given a nod by Snow to speak. "Your majesties, our guards have searched the dungeons using the route you've provided. The Princess was nowhere to be found amongst the prisoners the witch has captured." the knight concluded before being given a dismissive wave by James, and closing the door after a quick bow.

* * *

Hands on the bars of the cell keeping her contained, Emma watched in disbelief as one of her own guard walked into the dungeon and right out not seeming to have seen or heard her call for help. "How could he ignore me like that..." she wondered to herself, listening as his footsteps disappeared down the hallway. Defeated, the blonde sat down on the cot in a dark corner of her cell, watching the enchanted flames of the torches lining the room while trying to make sense of what had just happened.

What felt like hours passed by and the sound of footsteps drawing closer to her cell stopped just as the door opened. "I want nothing from you, witch." Emma growled, her eyes on her hands clasped in her lap.

The deep voice that replied caused her head to snap up. "You should have a little more respect for her highness. If it were her to hear you call her such a name she'd have your heart, Princess."

Looking up at the dark man, snarky reply dying on her lips, Emma gaped at the guard as he approached her cell. "Beren?" she asked standing and stepping closer to the bars. Taking in the sight of him, she didn't need his reassuring nod to recognize her former mentor.

"Hello again, Princess." He said smiling at Emma, stopping right in front of her, the only barrier the bars in between them. Slamming her hands on the metal, Emma watched as the large man's smile faded as her anger grew.

* * *

"My queen, the enchantment worked, the White Queen's guards looked right past the prisoner as if she were not there." the guard reported. Her back turned to him as he spoke, the Queen grinned wickedly to herself as she stood on the balcony, her eyes on the retreating carriage of the White King and Queen.

Waving her hand to dismiss him from the room, the Queen turned her head slightly to the bowing guard. "You've done well." She added as he thanked her and exited the room. Turning and stepping back into the room, the Queen sat at her vanity as she met her gaze in the reflection. "Show me the prisoner." She said watching as blue smoke clouded the mirror, showing the inside of Emma's cell. Raising an eyebrow slightly at the sight of one of her guards speaking to the woman, the Queen leaned slightly forward and spoke slowly. "Let them be heard."

A slight ripple passed through the mirror as the queen listened to Beren, a former White Knight, explain to Emma the reasoning of his betrayal to James and Snow.

"... You must understand, Princess, what I had done was needed of me to keep my honor. I could not willingly fight for those who started a war out of spite."

"I understand your personal morals of right and wrong, Beren. But I do not understand why it is you will not tell me the full reason behind this war." Emma replied, her hands having fallen to her sides as her anger subsided to confusion.

"If I knew, Princess. I would tell you. Yet the only ones who know the true reasoning behind this ongoing battle would be your parents and of course, her majesty."  
Taking a breath Emma nodded, crossing her arms as she paced back and forth in her cell. "I have only a few hours before sundown.

Then Regina shall return for my decision..." She started as Beren watched her think.

"I do not think it wise to refer to the Queen by her proper name." He warned, glancing behind his shoulder to make sure she wasn't lurking close by.

Laughing at his warning, Emma stopped mid step and looked to her former mentor. "If she is as you say she is... That she is no longer as evil as she pretends to be, then I fail to see the issue in how I address her. And if I am wrong," she paused, looking around the cell and space behind the guard. "Well then, she'll have my heart in her hand in an instant, won't she?"

"Enough." The Queen said, watching as the two faded from view in a cloud of blue smoke only to meet the chocolate gaze of her own reflection. Standing once more The Queen looked out of the open doors to her balcony, seeing that it was already past mid-day she smirked to herself before turning on her heel and leaving her chambers.

* * *

"She hid her. Used some form of cloaking spell or something to hide her from view." Snow sighed as she thought aloud, her head resting on the back of the carriage as she looked at her King sitting beside her. "I know Regina, and I know that castle like the back of my hand. There is no possible way the guard could have failed to follow his orders."

Fuming, James looked to his Queen as he ran his hands over his face. "We will find her and get her back." He managed, as his fists clenched by his sides in anger. "Regina will not get away with keeping our best knight, our daughter... as her captive."

"We should never have trained her to become a knight in the first place... To defend herself, yes. But to fight in our war..." Snow started, only to be interrupted by a frustrated huff from James. "What, James?" She snapped knowing full well the intention of his reaction. "WE blindly declared this war against Regina..."

With another frustrated growl, James interrupted his Queen. "No, Snow. WE did nothing that was uncalled for. This war between us started long ago when..." He began before the carriage came to a sudden halt, sending him and Snow lurching forward. "What..."  
Regaining his balance James looked to Snow who had bumped her head against the side of the carriage and looked to James waving him off to signal she was okay. Opening the side door the King stepped out of the carriage and winded on the coachman, "What is the meaning o-..." He started, only to find himself face to face with none other than The Evil Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Having left to resume his post by the front entrance, Beren left Emma alone to make her decision, reminding her of the time. Pacing the windowless cell, running her fingers through her hair in frustration, the captured knight sat with a creaky thump on the worn cot and rested her head against the cool stone wall.

"She can win her war by holding me hostage. Maybe ransoming me for something she may want... Or she can go ahead and execute me..." The blonde thought to herself. "But why hide me instead of allowing the White Guards to find me?" She thought, her brow wrinkling in confusion. "There must be something more...something much more valuable to her than my demise for her to give me the choice of life or death... But what?" The Princess thought to herself wracking her brain to come up with a solution.

Moments later the echoing of footsteps too hard to be the Queen's sounded just outside the door, closely followed by a rough entry of a key and the loud clang of the iron door opening and slamming against the stone wall behind it. " I thought it too good to be true... But the 'White Knight' has finally been captured..."

* * *

Drawing his sword, only to watch as The Queen flicked her hand to the side sending it soaring through the air, King James took a step toward the woman as Snow exited the carriage. "Regina why are you here?" Snow asked before James had the chance to speak.

"I assumed you knew, dear." The Queen answered, holding her left hand out to keep the guards frozen in place.

"I've no patience for your games, Regina. What are you doing here?" James growled, staring daggers at the smug looking brunette in front of him.

Smirking at his typical outburst, The Queen looked from Snow to him and laughed softly to herself. "I forgot to mention to you earlier, though you must think me dense not to have noticed... You seem to have forgotten someone back at the palace." She stated, watching the pair of them. "Your guard, Delian, the one who was so eager to 'betray' you and come fight for me... Did you not think I would catch on to what he was doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrow slightly as Snow and James kept their gazes locked on the woman.

"You've gone mad. Yes, he betrayed us but after he did we could only assume you had him executed." James replied, clenching his jaw to force himself to focus and keep his expression neutral.

Earning himself a laugh, The Queen waved her right hand to reveal a stack of letters addresses to the White Kingdom. "Correct me if I'm wrong but are these not addressed to 'His and Her Majesty King James and Queen Snow White'?" She read, watching as the two shifted uncomfortably. "Your attempt at harboring a spy in MY kingdom was unwise. Especially one who wanted nothing more than to take the place of your precious daughter." She added, flicking the stack of letters at the stunned royals and laughing at their failed attempt to hide their shock. Stepping closer to them, their guards still frozen in place, the Queen looked directly at James "Send another spy or start another battle, and I can assure you that your legacy will end with you both." She concluded, her tone having dropped, her words dripping with venom as she disappeared in her signature purple cloud before either of them had a chance to speak.

* * *

"Delian?" Emma asked, just barely recognizing the voice of the palace guard standing in the doorway. Removing his helmet the man gave her a curt nod and his signature crooked grin. Average for a soldier at best, the man stared at the woman, his usual jealousy and desire to be greater than she began to creep back as he made his way slowly toward her cell.

"Tell me, Princess. How did you manage to get yourself caught?" He asked, tossing his helmet on the ground and shaking the stray, dirty strands of blonde hair from his face. "Did you get captured on purpose?" He prodded.

Staring at him in disbelief Emma stood slowly, wanting to keep as much distance between the two of them as she could regardless of the bars separating them. "Why... How are you here? I was told you had perished by the Evil Queen's hand during battle."

Laughing Delian shook his head as he stopped right at the bars. "The King and Queen had me pretend to betray them and come work for the witch, as a spy." He explained, looking over the Princess as he spoke. "Now, I wonder..." The grungy guard continued thoughtfully. "... I wonder the shock that would come to the King and Queen when I tell them I've found their precious daughter, but was too late to save her from having her heart torn out and crushed by the Evil Queen herself..." He finished, reaching into his pocket and producing a key to the cell.

"Stay away from me, Delian..." Emma warned, her eyes following his hands as he turned the lock and opened the cell door, pushing it so it clanged loudly.

Completely ignoring her Delian continued to slowly make his way toward Emma, unholstering a dagger from his hip and keeping his maniac blue gaze locked on emerald. "Mother and father aren't here to protect you this time, Princess. I will kill you... And I will become the best knight for the Wh-..." Stopping mid step, a mixture of pain and shock spreading across his face caused Emma to break his gaze and look behind him.

Standing there, right arm outstretched, an unamused expression on her face The Queen wrenched her hand back pulling with it, Delian's heart. "You should know better than to toy with what is mine." The Queen drawled, clenching her fist tight around his heart despite his short protest.

Watching as the man crumpled to the floor, Emma's gaze met the Queen's as she dusted her hands off. "Was that necessary?" The blonde blurted out, receiving a smirk in reply.

"I think the words you were searching for are 'thank you'."

"Thank you." The prisoner sighed before looking at the dead man laying on the floor. Frowning, the blonde looked back up at The Queen and pointed at Delian. "Wait... How did you know he was making an attempt at my life? Did you send him?" She asked confused, just realizing the woman had appeared out of nowhere and just in time to save her.

"I told you, White Knight, I have eyes everywhere." Replied the Queen simply before changing the subject.

"Now tell me, have you made your decision? Or, will you meet your fate as this fool did?" She asked, taking a step closer to the woman, who stood her ground.

Silence passed between the White Knight and the Evil Queen for a few moments, each looking over the other before the Queen spoke once more, her voice low as her gaze met Emma's. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

Letting a few more seconds pass Emma took a breath and nodded, "I will join your army... on one condition." She answered, tensing slightly as she watched the Queens hand raise to her lips, a finger over them as she looked intrigued and raised an eyebrow slightly. Taking it as a cue to go on, the White Knight stood straighter and continued. "I will join your army if you tell me the cause of the war. If I feel your reasoning is just, I shall fight for you against my own kingdom wholeheartedly. Though if I feel you've lied to me..." She paused taking a half step closer to the Queen. "I will end you, or die trying."

"I will do better than tell you. I will show you how this war came to be. In due time." The Queen said turning on her heel and walking toward the exit. "Come. I will not explain a thing to you until you are cleaned and in proper clothing. You smell worse than a peasant." the woman ordered, not bothering to look behind her as she made her way out into the hall.

"What have I gotten myself into..." Emma said quietly to herself before taking a breath and stepping over Delian's lifeless corpse, catching up to the Queen who had already cleared half the hall. "Where will I be staying?" She asked, matching the Queen's stride as they continued through the dungeons.

Glancing at the blonde beside her, the Queen began ascending a long staircase leading up to the main castle. "As you are the only female warrior, you will be given your own quarters away from the rest. And as you are not only the White Knight, but the Princess of the White Kingdom, I will be personally training you."

Frowning slightly Emma stopped just as they entered the grand hall and looked at the Queen. "YOU will be training ME?" She said in disbelief. "In what? The art of heart crushing?"

Turning to look at the woman, the Queen raised an eyebrow slightly and flicked her wrist, sending the blonde crashing to her knees. Walking slowly over to her she used the tip of her finger to raise the blondes chin up to meet her gaze. "Remember that you are in MY kingdom. Therefore you will watch your tongue, unless you'd like return home in an urn with your heart in a box." The Queen threatened, her eyes darkening as her voice lowered ominously. Taking a step back and removing the magical hold on the warrior, the Queen straightened up and continued walking in the direction of the grand staircase. "Come." She ordered as Emma weakly got up on her feet and followed silently.

* * *

Having summoned the Blue Fairy the very next morning for help James grumbled to himself as he paced in the meeting room while Snow attempted to reason with her. "There isn't anything you can do to help us, Blue?" Snow all but begged as she looked up at the fairy hovering over the round table. "Nothing at all?"

Flying closer to Snow, Blue shook her head and sighed. "I am sorry, my Queen. I cannot. Each time we attempt to interfere with Regina's plans, another of own is lo-" the fairy started before being interrupted by a palace guard entering the room.

Bowing messily and clearly out of breath the guard looked to Snow, James, and the Blue Fairy apologetically before speaking. "Apologies your majesties, but there is something urgent you need to see at the front gates." He managed between breaths as the three others exchanged looks and rose from their seats.  
Following the guard through the many corridors of the brightly lit castle, the Blue Fairy was the first to catch sight of the emergency.

Laying on the ground in the Evil Queens guard uniform, lay the cold body of Delian at the foot of the castle doors, hands clasped around his waist with a note tucked in between them.

"'Nice try. -R.'" James read aloud, having slipped the note from the note from the dead mans hands. Crumpling the note in his hands he tossed it to the ground before looking at the two women behind him. "I no longer care what it takes, we will defeat the witch and make her pay for all she's done."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hello, readers! Feel free to leave any feedback on the story so I know how you're liking it... or not liking it... hopefully your're liking it. Anyway here's Chapter 3, enjoy!  
Ps. Chapter 4 is being worked on... thing's are about to go down real soon! **

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Emma jumped, sitting up straight in bed as a loud knock echoed through her chamber door. The early morning sunshine beamed through the balcony windows as the White Knight groaned and ran her hands over her face. "Come in." She called as the door swung open.

Laughing at the disheveled woman, Beren shook his head as she groaned and leaned back against the pillows. "Good morning, Princess." He said his deep voice echoing through the room. "It would be in your best interest if you readied yourself for breakfast, then your training. Her majesty does not like to be kept waiting." Grumbling, the Princess stood from the bed as Beren stepped toward the door. "I shall be right outside to escort you to the dining hall once you are ready." He added before exiting the room and leaving Emma to dress.

Sighing, Emma headed into the bath chamber and really looked around, unlike the night before when she had quickly bathed and went right to bed. Like her room the walls were a dark stone, as well as the floor, a long fur carpet lined a path to the actual bath where the water fell from the ceiling like a waterfall at the turn of a handle on the wall. Soaps of all kinds lined the wall in the bath and Emma met her gaze in a rather large mirror hanged over the water basin.

"Here goes nothing..." She said to her reflection before opening the water and splashing her face with cool water.

* * *

Before she knew it, the scorching hot Summer faded into the cool and comfortable Autumn season she loved so much. Standing out on her balcony, the Evil Queen took in a deep breath of the crisp morning air.

Looking over her grounds, the Queen mulled over the tasks which needed to be completed for the White Knight's training, but quickly found her thoughts straying from the actual tasks to be done, and instead, on the woman herself. Since her decision to fight for the Queen's army, and especially after explaining the reasoning behind the war, Emma had been determined to do her best when it came to her training, or at least that's what it looked like to the Queen. More than once she found herself staring at the woman as she fought, a sense of pride confused with a mix of other emotions she had forgotten about came over her each time the White Knight completed a lesson. Even after, once the lessons were completed for the day the two found themselves talking, not of the lesson itself, but of more private matters.

"My Queen." Came the voice of one of her guard, accompanying his knock from the other side of the door.

"Enter." She replied turning from her balcony and stepping back into her room as he entered and bowed in her presence.

"What weapons shall you require for today's lesson with the Princess?" He asked, straightening from his bow.

The Queen thought about it for a moment then shook her head, "Tell her to bring only her sword and armor and to meet me by the stables. Prepare Rocinante and Phasma for the two of us." Exiting with a bow the guard closed her bed chamber doors, leaving the Queen to her thoughts for a few moments longer.

* * *

"Your majesty, there is no possible way to infiltrate The Evil Queen's castle without her knowing, and killing the one we send in!" Blue argued, looking to James as he paced angrily. The two had been going back and fourth for what felt like hours, and Snow had given up and say with her head in her hands.

"Blue is right. Regina knows each and every one of her guards by name. And after we last tried a cloaking spell Blue game us, she's increased the enchantments on her grounds." Snow reminded him. "We have to wait. Emma will find a way back to us." She added looking to her husband.

Fuming the king mumbled under his breath and sat in his chair beside Snow, running a hand over his face. "There HAS to be a way..." He continued, clearly having ignored everything Snow had just said. After a few moments of silence, King James banged his fist on the table as he looked to the fairy, then his wife with a wicked grin. "I've got it."

Both Blue and Snow exchanged looks and turned to look at James. "Regina has nothing in this world. Not her mother, or her father." He started looking to Snow, "No child, no true love... Nothing..." He continued. "Except her power... And her horse..." He continued looking to Snow.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I do not follow... Are you suggesting we kill an innocent animal in hopes of the Evil Queen's surrender?" Blue asked, having flown in closer, hovering over the table as she looked at the man quizzically.

Before he had the chance to answer Snow interrupted. "We will not do any more unnecessary killing, James!" She scolded, earning herself laugh from James as he shook his head.

"We are not going to kill her horse... Just... Use him... as bait..." He explained looking to the two women. "We capture her prized stallion, and when she comes for him... get our daughter back." He said his eyes bright as he looked to his wife and friend.

Shaking her head, Blue looked to the King, still confused as to how this will all play out. "But how will you even get close enough to Regina's boarders without her knowing?" She asked, to which James gave her a grin in reply.

* * *

A guard summoned the Princess after breakfast, telling her the Queen's orders. Confused, she made her way to the stables, catching sight of the brunette as she turned the corner of the castle wall. Slowing her pace, Emma bit the inside of her lip to keep back a small grin. The time she and the Queen had been spending together in their lessons the past few months had brought the two unintentionally closer , and despite Beren's teasing of Emma's growing feelings for the Queen, she often found herself wondering if it was even possible for the Queen to feel the same of her. She could only hope to be able to fully gain the Queen's trust, and at the very least, befriend her.

"Regina what are we doing? Have you run out of combat techniques to show me?" Emma asked as she approached the Queen already waiting for her at the stables.

Turning to look at her warrior in training, the Queen turned as she was approached. She allowed, only once she had earned the Queen's respect, the knight to call her by her proper name only when they were in training, otherwise she was to stick to the formal.

"No, there are many more techniques you must learn but today I thought we'd do something different." She replied while gracefully jumping onto the back of her stallion. "He is yours, his name is Phasma." She said pointing to the pure black stallion, saddled and ready to go beside her own brown and white one.

Looking to the horse, Emma looked at him then back to the Queen. "Mine? As in..."

"Yes, as in he belongs to you. I will not have my warrior traveling foolishly without her own horse." The Queen interrupted, waving her hand nonchalantly as Emma started up at her. "Come, we've much ground to cover before sundown." She added before setting off at a steady trot down the path.

Looking to Phasma, Emma, still in disbelief petted his mane before mounting the horse. "Guess we'll be spending a lot of time together." She told the stallion, earning herself a small huff in response.

"Today." The Queen called behind her shoulder, shaking her head as Emma sped over to catch up.

The two rode into the woods, following a main path that eventually led to a fork. Taking the left path, deeper into the trees, Emma found herself unable to stay silent any longer.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking around at the unfamiliar territory around her.

Without the slightest glance to the woman beside her, having lost herself in thought once more, the Queen continued forward, keeping Rocinante trotting at a steady pace down the dirt paths.

Sighing, Emma knew she wasn't going to receive an answer and instead continued to look around, attempting to memorize specific details, knots in trees, small clearings, each slight turn they took and other things of the sort in case she'd ever return to this section of the woods.

* * *

"Do you really think this will work?" Snow asked nervously, looking to James as they walked arm in arm around their palace gardens.

"All we need to do is get our message to Emma. Regina will never suspect the letter arriving to her by way of the carrier pigeon." James assured her. "All we need to do is send it once Regina is distracted by our diversion, and in no time we will have our daughter back to us."

Signing, Snow continued to slowly walk through the gardens with her husband. Attempting to use the scents of the flowers and various other plants surrounding them to soothe away the feelings of doubt which seemed to be weighing her down, she took in a deep breath before speaking again.

"Do you think she's still alive?" The White Queen asked quietly, her voice shaking slightly at the thought of her daughter no longer being alive.

Stopping, James gently turned Snow to look at him, his hands on each of her shoulders. "She's alive, Snow. I know it. Regina is hiding her somewhere in her castle, but I promise you, I will find her." He replied, kissing his wife's forehead before pulling her into a tight hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked, looking around. Behind them stretched miles of trees leading back to the Queen's castle. Beside them the stream turned into a river and tipped over the edge of a cliff, revealing the waterfall in front of them, and beyond that miles of more woods all belonging to the Evil Queen's kingdom.

Walking over to her warrior and unsheathing her sword, the Queen looked to the blonde and held the tip of the blade to her heart. Jumping back immediately, the White Knight took a defensive stance and pulled her shield from her horse. "Regina what the hell are you doing?!" She exclaimed, stepping back as the Queen took a step toward her.

"Calm yourself, Warrior." She replied, rolling her eyes as she waved her left hand, causing the shield to disappear from the knights hand. "If I had any plans of killing you, I would have done so already. You and I both know this." She added. "Now come here and stand still."

Reluctantly, the blonde obeyed, keeping her emerald gaze locked on the golden brown of the Queen as she stood with the tip of the blade against the armor covering her heart. "What are you doing?" She asked again, this time more calmly.

"These past months you've proved nothing but loyal, not only to me but to this kingdom in its entirety." Keeping the tip of the blade against the warriors armor the Queen kept their gazes locked as purple tendrils of light began to swirl around the blade slowly toward the knight. "You've progressed faster than any warrior I've ever known, and you've proved yourself a match against even me." She continued as the tendrils stopped a breath away from the other woman's armor. "I've brought you here to completely pledge your allegiance to this kingdom and to me..."

As the woman in front of her spoke, Emma felt an overwhelming sense of pride swell inside of herself. Never had she heard such a genuine compliment, despite the usual praise from her parents that sometimes felt too practiced, as if they had no critical bone in their bodies. Regina's praise was genuine. She could see it in the way the woman would watch her as they sparred against one another in training. Even when she would have to repeat lessons until she was bruised and sore from exhaustion, Emma knew at the end of the day despite the critiques on her form and techniques, Regina would not only tell her what she was doing right or wrong... But thank her for her hard work.

Lost in her thoughts, Emma shot back to reality, focusing in on the Queen once more.

"...Will you take the vow to forever hold your loyalty to me and fight by my side as my warrior?" The Queen asked, the tendrils seeming to grow brighter with each passing second as she awaited the warriors answer.

* * *

"We may be too late..." Blue said worriedly as she flew ahead of James and Snow as they sped behind the fairy though the woods.

"No! Fly ahead. Stop her at ALL COSTS!" James roared as he pushed his horse faster, a cloud of dirt following both him and Snow as they rode on.

Nodding Blue disappeared through the trees in front of them as she sped toward the sound of the rushing falls.

Coming up through the clearing, the fairy saw the Evil Queens sword pressed to the Princess' armor, purple tendrils snaking along the blade as they stared at one another, Emma looking as if she were about to say her final words. With a blast from her own power, Blue sent the sword flying into the air, at the same time tossing a small vial of squid ink at Regina, freezing her in place.

Jumping as the sword flew, Emma whirled around on the spot to see the fairy stopping in front of her. "Oh, Princess... Y-you're alive!" She said happily.

Looking to the Queen, Emma realized she was frozen in place and rounded on the fairy. "What have you done to her?"

"The sparkling moth bound not only me but my powers. Temporarily, that is." The Queen replied, her eyes narrowed as she stood there in place. "Tell me, moth, how exactly did you find this place?" she asked curiously.

"We had our ways to track you down. Especially after our message to save Emma went unanswered." The fairy replied, keeping her eyes on the Queen.

Laughing, the Queen looked to the glittering fairy. "You mean your little carrier pigeon?" she asked, smirking as the small woman's eyes widened. "You know, you should really work on your conspicuous messaging, you're not very good at it."

Before Blue could retort, the thundering sound of hooves on the ground surrounded the trio as James and Snow appeared behind them, bursting out from in between a thick tree lined path.

"Emma!" They exclaimed, simultaneously leaping off their horses as they wrapped their arms around their daughter.

Tensing at their hug, Emma pulled back, shaking her head at the two of them. "What exactly are you two doing?" She asked, looking between her parents.

Confused Snow took a step toward the Princess who returned it with a step backwards. "Emma, honey we're taking you back from this witch whose been keeping you captive..." The woman answered, her voice slightly hurt as she watched her daughter back away from her touch.

"Regina was seconds away from running her blade through the heart of the Princess," Blue told her King and Queen. "She had a binding light around the blade as well. I-..." She started before finding herself being cut off.

"Nonsense!" Emma called, looking to the Queen. "She was never going to hurt me at all!"

Looking to Regina, Snow and James glared before turning back to their child. "Of course she was. She had your death planned out since the beginning." James countered, turning to glare at the Evil Queen. "She would do to you as she did to Delian, one wrong move and you're finished."

Emma growled and took a step toward James, only to have Snow put an arm out, holding her back. "SHE had MY death planned?!" She yelled angrily. "Since the DAY I could hold a sword YOU, and YOU..." She added pushing Snow's arm off from around her middle. "BOTH had me fighting, filling my head with lies and rage against Regina. And for what?! Your revenge?"

Stunned, the White King and Queen, and the Blue Fairy looked to their Princess in complete shock. "N-no Emma, listen..." Snow began, again taking a step toward her only to watch Emma mirror her in the opposite direction.

Holding up her hand, Emma shook her head. "I'm done listening to you. End this war. And I may begin to forgive you for lying."

Taking a breath, James looked to his daughter, speaking softly, "The cause of this war is not because of us, Emma. Regina took the life of countless innocent people on her quest for power. She needs to be stopped and that is what I intend to d-"

"Are you finished yet?" Regina scoffed, giving James a bored look as she stood bound in place. "On second thought, continue, by the time you've finished accusing me of whatever else it is you think I have done, this magic will have worn off." She added with a smirk.

James drew his sword and pressed the edge of the blade up to The Evil Queen's throat. Even if she were able to move, the woman didn't even blink, her smirk still across her lips. "Well, you've got me. Nice and vulnerable under your little blade." She grinned looking to him.

"James..." Snow warned, looking to her husband as Emma stepped around her mother and walked up to James, pulling him back and away from the Evil Queen. "Emma... Wh-..." Snow started, watching as she picked u her sword and pointed it at her father.

"Step away from her." The knight growled, emerald eyes flashing from him to the White Queen.

Lowering his sword, James looked to his daughter then rounded on the Evil Queen, stepping right into her space. "What have you done to her?!" He spat, earning himself another smug grin from the Queen.

At this, Snow looked to Blue who nodded and pulled out a wand, waving it in the direction of the Evil Queen, causing her to vanish on the spot in a swirl of blue and gold smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Three months. It had been three exhausting months since the insufferable fairy cast Regina off. Three months of searching the Enchanted Forest and surrounding kingdoms day and night, looking for the Queen. Her Queen.

Even though Blue sabotaged their official bond as Queen and knight, Emma had long since pledged herself to Regina, and would stop at nothing to save the woman from whatever hell she had been forced into. Phasma shifted underneath her as they stood at the moonlit waterfall, in the exact spot where she had last seen Regina, and huffed.

"Apologies, boy. Come on, let's get back to the castle." She sighed, running her hands through his mane before setting off toward the stables.

* * *

"She won't come home, she won't speak to us unless it is to ask where the witch is being held... I don't understand what we've done wrong. We saved her from certain death!" James groaned, running his hands through his hair as he looked to Snow.

Shaking her head, Snow sighed as they walked through their castle to their bed chamber. "Regina's bond must have gone through before Blue broke it." Snow suggested, nodding to one of the guards as he made his round in the castle.

"Do you think if we break the bond, we'd get our daughter back?" He asked as they turned down another brightly lit hall.

"The only way to break that strong of a bond is to wipe the memory of Regina from..." Snow began to explain before stopping dead and looking to her husband.

James looked to Snow and smiled, "Of course!" He exclaimed. "We use a memory potion. Alter her memories so that she knows nothing of who the Evil Queen is. We will make it so she never learned to fight... this is perfect." he added as Snow grinned.

"We'd just have to find a way to slip her the potion..." Snow thought aloud as she and James entered their bed chamber, letting the doors shut loudly behind them.

* * *

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Emma growled, sitting in the enormous library at the Queen's castle with her head in her hands. "Beren, where could they have taken her?" The Queen's Knight asked defeatedly.

Beren took the seat beside Emma and placed a comforting hand on her back. "Princess, she is our Queen. She will find a way out of whatever prison the White King and Queen trapped her in." He said in an attempt to calm her.

Shaking her head, she shrugged off his touch and stood, pacing around the tables circling the room, crossing off yet another kingdom she had finished combing through just that afternoon.

Watching the shambled woman, Beren stood and kept silent for a few moments as she looked over yet another map. "Your bond to her never completed. You were not officially bound as Knight and Queen, yet you search for her as if your souls were one and torn to two." Finally speaking he stood in his place, watching as the blonde tensed, her head turning slightly to listen to him. "I have know you since you were but a babe, and never once have I seen you more determined to do anything as you are now." He continued. Emma took a breath, but Beren spoke again before she could interrupt. "You fell in love with her majesty the moment you were aware of the truth behind the war, and even more so the moment you realized she had also fallen in love...with you."

Emma turned her head away from the man she had known her entire life. Gripping the edges of the table tightly, she took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "I need to find her." She breathed.

* * *

"They are not real... They are not real... They are not there..." The brunette thought over and over again, walking hurriedly through the woods. Glancing behind her shoulder, she saw the crowd of shadows, following at a slow pace. Turning her head quickly, Regina continued to walk faster, breaking into a run once her shelter was in view.

Bursting through the door, throwing her bow to the floor as she engaged the lock and checked to make sure the only window in the room was boarded as well. With a wave of her hand, a fire sprung to life in the small fireplace, illuminating the shack around her.

Removing the quiver of arrows from her back, Regina sat on the bare wooden floor in front of the fire, her arms hugging her knees as she fought to catch her breath and stop her shaking.

Tonight was a close one. Far too close. Those shadowed figures follow her constantly, even during the day. But it's only at night where they surround her, bringing up awful things from her past. Each shadow a memory of something she regretted, anyone she had ever loved and lost, and parts of herself she feared she would never be able to get back.

The shadows were her past.

Her regrets.

The darkest parts of her life.

This land, wherever it was is, has been testing her. Not only physically but mentally. Her powers had been reduced to almost nothing leaving her with the ability to start small fires, heal small wounds. Anything else she tried failed. It was as if she were never one of the most feared and powerful Queens.

This land, she realized, had been created for her. To spend the rest of her days fighting to survive against herself. There were no other people, just miles of woods, small animals, trees as far as the eye could see, and shadows.

The shadows that tortured her every moment. Even as she slept. When she could... Their faceless bodies haunted her dreams. They whispered outside her shelter all through the night, fleeing with the rising sun, following her as she tried to find an escape during the daylight hours.

Of all the days in her life, Regina had never once felt so alone. She felt weak... Tired. Some days she wanted very much just to give up and succumb to the torture of the shadows. Let them rip apart her mind and drive her into madness.

But she couldn't. Despite the loneliness and exhaustion, she needed to keep fighting. She knew she would never feel complete again if she didn't return home where she belonged. With her knight... Her love, by her side.

* * *

Another month went by with no luck on Emma's part of Regina's whereabouts, and even less luck on Snow and James getting their daughter back.

Having tried every apology they could possibly think of, Snow was on the brink of giving up and telling Emma where they had transported the Evil Queen.

"For the last time, Snow, no. I will not have Regina back to kill us all. Emma will come around." James argued as he and Snow sat in their carriage on their way to attempt to see their daughter at Regina's castle once again.

Groaning, Snow looked to her husband and shook her head. "It's been four months and she's still determined to find her. She won't stop. And she refused to even acknowledge us unless we give her some information on Regina!" The woman countered.

"With this, she'll forget Regina ever even existed." He replied, holding up a small vial filled with teal liquid.

Snow looked to the vial given to them by Belle, one of Emma's closest friends and felt uneasy with it, even though it was her plan. "I don't know..." She said, watching as James pocketed the vial as they approached the castle.

Looking to the castle as they neared out of the carriage window, James smiled to himself "Everything will work out. We'll get our daughter back."

* * *

Knocking as he entered the library where Emma had returned to, still in her riding gear from her latest search, Beren stood beside the blonde as she crossed out yet another kingdom on one of the many maps that littered the tables surrounding her. "Princess, the White King and Queen have arrived. They have asked it upon me to inform you of their decision to return her majesty from her imprisonment IF and only if you dine with them this evening."

"If they truly mean to stand by their word, I will dine with them. However, if this is yet another of their tricks..." The blonde started, setting down another parchment map on the table before turning to Beren. "I will see to it that they never see me again."

"I will relay the message." He replied, bowing as he exited the room.

Sighing, Emma paced around the library. She felt tired, empty... broken. Never had she felt so strongly for another person, and never had she though in a million years she'd fall in love with The Evil Queen, of all people.

"It's just dinner. Then I can leave and find her." Emma said to herself, running her hands across her face and through her hair. "I'll have my Queen back by the end of the night." She continued, a smile playing on her lips at the thought of being able to see Regina once again.

* * *

Snow and James sat on either side of Emma that evening as she arrived in the great hall for dinner. Spending more time staring at her daughter than eating, Snow felt an overwhelming pang of guilt.

Emma would only sleep when she was completely drained, physically and mentally. Dark circles shadowed her eyes and any traces of the smile she and James loved so much was gone.

Halfway through dinner, the three of them having sat in complete silence, Emma looked between both of her parents and say up in her chair. "Are you going to tell me where she is, or do I have to continue sitting here in silence?" She asked, taking a sip from her wineglass.

Before Snow or James had a chance to answer, Emma choked on her drink, spitting it back into her cup and dropping it as she stood, the glass shattering as it met the stone floor. Immediately Snow and James were on their feet, looking to Emma as she coughed hard, the potion causing her skin to glow with a soft light before the blonde collapsed, saved only by James catching her before she hit the floor.

* * *

Emma awoke with a start, sitting straight up and looking around the dimly lit room. Regretting the sudden movement, she groaned rubbing her eyes as the room swam in and out of focus. Taking a breath she looked around only to be met by the sharpened point of an arrow just inches from her face, causing her to shuffle back against a wooden wall. "Where am I?" She asked trying to get her eyes to focus as she looked up at the figure hovering over her.

Slowly the arrow lowered from her face, revealing the face of the wielder of the bow, one that she had longed to see for months. "Emma?" came the familiar sultry voice of Regina.

Eyes widening at the sight of the woman, dressed in a slightly tattered and oversized riding shirt, tucked into leather pants and riding boots, Emma tried to sit up, finding that she was too weak. "Regina... y-you're alive..." she breathed, watching as the bow and arrow fell to the floor with a clatter while Regina knelt beside her.

"Emma what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Regina asked, unable to help the smile, her first smile in she didn't know how long as she gently caressed Emma's cheek just to be sure she wasn't imagining things.

Leaning into her touch, Emma returned Regina's smile and slipped her hand into the brunette's for the first time. Dropping her gaze from Regina's, only realizing now that the woman had tears in them, Emma looked at their entwined fingers for a few long moments. "I thought I'd never find you..." Emma breathed, her vision clearing completely as she looked to the other woman.

"I-I still don't understand. How did you get here?" Regina asked, looking to Emma with a slight frown.

Looking around, Emma saw they were in a small shack, frowning the blonde stood slowly seeing the door closed and locked as well as the only window. "Where exactly is... here?" she asked.

Crossing her arms across her stomach, her back to Emma, Regina stood flinching slightly at the sound of the whispers outside of the door and window, the light scratching of the shadows against the wooden barrier in between them. Listening to the eerie sound, Emma whirled around looking for the source, finding none she reached for the lock of the door just as Regina turned to look at her. "NO!" she screamed, moving quickly to pull Emma's arm, distancing her from the door.

Startled, Emma looked to the shaking woman and frowned, placing both hands on either shoulder. "Regina, whatever is out there I can fight it." Emma assured her Queen, though she remained unsure herself not knowing what it was that had the once fearless queen in shambles.

"No... no you can't." Regina said softly, her head bowed as the whispers and scratching increased from all sides. "Out there... they're shadows." she continued, keeping her head lowered as she spoke. "They- they're shadows of my past..." she added, going on to explain why it was they are unbeatable.

As Regina explained, Emma listened, her heart tightening painfully in her chest as she listened to the broken woman explain what she had been through what had been four months to her but had felt like an eternity to the Queen.

"This place... this entire place is in my mind. Somehow they managed to trap me in my own guilt. I had not figured this out until I realized there was no escape. No way to save myself, to go back home... and before you showed up, I was going to open that door..." Regina admitted quietly, taking a breath before finally meeting Emma's gaze. "I thought you were a trick when you appeared, another level of torture set by the fairy and the two idiots. But you're here, you're real... and I-... I still don't understand how..." she finished, looking up into Emma's emerald gaze, a sight she thought she would never again see.

Thinking, Emma wracked her brain to attempt to figure out a reasonable explanation as to how she got to where Regina is. "Beren told me something, that may make sense as to how I ended up here." Emma started, thinking back to just a month before. "He said something about our souls being connected, and splitting into two the moment you were taken from me by Blue's spell..." she continued, "The last thing I remember is taking a sip of my wine as I sat with my parents and..." she stopped, realizing what the two had done and what this was.

Frowning slightly as Emma stopped mid explanation, realization hitting the both of them at the same moment. "An amnesia potion..." Regina said shaking her head. "They must have slipped it into your drink when you were looking away." she growled, anger beginning to grow inside her, causing the shadows beyond the walls to increase their noise.

Noticing the change in the monsters outside, Emma squeezed one of Regina's arms before letting her hand slip into the Queen's. "That could very well be what happened... but it does nothing to explain how I came to find myself waking up in your mind."

"It does." Regina said, taking a calming breath as she felt Emma's touch and watched as the blonde slipped her hand into hers. Looking down at their hands, Regina continued. "If Beren is correct... even though our bond as Knight and Queen did not successfully complete... another bond between us had already been in effect, therefore linking us together, as one." She explained, keeping her gaze from meeting Emma's. "The potion for amnesia of one, and the potion which works as a tracking spell are both different. But... mix the amnesia potion in a certain alcoholic solution... along with our combined souls and well... here you are."

Taking in the information Emma stared at Regina, who still had her eyes on their hands. "So, we are both asleep in two different places, but since we are as one..."

"The amnesia potion turned tracker with the other ingredients... and you've found me."

Unable to help it, Emma tilted Regina's chin up gently with her other hand, forcing the brunette to look at her. "Then if that is the case, there is but one way to wake us both up..." she breathed, closing the space in between the two of them. "With your permission, my Queen..." she trailed off, her eyes on Regina's lips before shifting her gaze up.

Hesitating slightly, unsure if it would work, but hoping more than anything that it would, Regina moved in, filling any space Emma had left in between them as their lips met, sending them both spiraling into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone whose followed/favorited this story. It's the first fic I've ever written and I really appreciate the feedback and just the fact that you all like it! That being said. Here's chapter 6. **

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"James, James she's waking up!" Snow whispered excitedly as she looked to Emma, stirring in one of the spare beds in the Evil Queen's castle.

Waking from one of the bedside seats with a start, James looked over to Snow then the bed as she pointed. Standing, Snow bent over Emma as she begin to wake, stroking her cheek gently. "Emma... We're here, wake up, darling." Snow said sweetly.

"Mhmm... Regina?" Emma mumbled, slowly opening her eyes, her brow furrowing as the sight of her mother took place of the darkness. Sitting up, Emma looked around the room quickly rubbing her eyes to focus before turning to a hurt looking Snow interrupting her as she opened her mouth to speak. "You poisoned me."

Reaching out to try and keep Emma on the bed, Snow shook her head. "No, honey, we tried to help you. We wanted you to be happy a-..." She blurted, as Emma slapped her hand away, cutting her sentence off.

"Do NOT touch me." She growled, shifting and standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"Emma, please. You need rest, lay down and we'll explain." Said James trying to reason with his daughter.

Forcing a laugh, Emma looked between the two of them and shook her head. "Explain? What else is there to explain? You lied to me, tricked me into having dinner on a false pretense of wanted information, and poisoned me in order to attempt to wipe Regina from my memory," the blonde exclaimed, the White King and Queen keeping their seats as she continued. "You WILL tell me where it is that you are keeping Regina captive, and if you stand in my way you WILL regret it." She added with a growl, looking between the two of them.

Snow and James exchanged a look between themselves before looking to Emma. "Emma..."

"I want none of your bullshit. Where. Is. Regina?" She demanded.

"Enough!" James yelled, slamming his fists down on either side of his chair as he stood. "Regina is worse than dead and you, nor anyone else will ever know where she lies!" He roared.

Stepping around the bed, pushing past Snow who attempted to hold her back, Emma stared emerald daggers at James as she stepped up to him. Meeting his gaze, her voiced lowered to a threatening tone. "You will not keep me from finding her. If you refuse to give me the information I want, then so be it. But I will have you know, you, and you," she said pointing behind her to where Snow was watching as she continued, "are dead to me." She growled turning her back on them both as she made her way toward the door.

Taking two long steps behind her, James grabbed Emma's arm in an attempt to pull her back, but found himself flying back in a shower of blue sparks, slamming into a wardrobe.

Shocked, Emma stood frozen in place looking down at her hands, Snow's scream for her husband dying against her ears as her thoughts raced. Looking up she saw Snow hovering over a groaning James as he lay on the floor, splinters and chunks of the wardrobe littering the room.

"I want you both gone by tonight." Emma ordered, her tone neutral as she turned and exited the room in a hurry.

* * *

Water.

It was all Regina could see beyond the small chunk of island she found herself standing on. The ocean stretched on for miles on every side with no sign of other life other than her own.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself, looking up at the sky which seemed to darken slightly with each passing minute. Stepping close to the edge of the water, Regina crouched dipping her hand in and immediately pulling it away, falling backward and shuffling toward the dryer land.

The shadows had followed her. They were in the water and if the sky continued to darken they would surround her.

Quiet whispers began filling the air immediately after Regina's touch of the water. Yet unlike in the woods, their words were audible.

"Witch..."

"Evil..."

"Murderer..."

"Unloveable..."

"Hated..."

The shadows whispered from all around her. With each crash of the waves on the shore, the sky grew darker, more ominous.

"No.. They're wrong...I'm not any of that anymore..." Regina told herself, her hands shaking as she attempted to light a fire to keep the shadows at bay, only to find that her powers had gone.

She was defenseless, alone, and trapped with nothing but the shadows reminding her of her guilt.

* * *

The moment Snow and James exited the castle, Emma had run to find Beren at the stables, tending to Rocinante and Phasma. She then had spent well over an hour explaining to him what had happened in an attempt to make sense of it all.

"The kiss should have worked. Why didn't it work?!" Emma thought aloud while looking to Beren, continuing before he had a chance to speak. "I woke up, and so should have Regina. If she awoke when I did she would have appeared by now... And this... magic... I've never once studied magic! How was I able to do that?!" she exclaimed, holding her hands up in front of her.

Looking to the semi-frantic woman, Beren took a hold of her shoulders and squeezed gently. "Princess, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course, Beren. Anything."

"Please take a breather, brush Phasma while I attempt to make light of what you've explained." He asked, smirking as Emma caught on to his subtle way of telling her to be quiet.

Taking a breath, the blonde nodded and walked over to Phasma, brushing down his back as her mind raced.

"Magic comes from emotion to those who either need or want it, and already posses the capability to wield such a thing, whether they know it or not." Beren finally said after a long while. "Her Majesty was born with her powers within her... Though she was not aware of them until The Dark One gave her the extra push..."

Listening, Emma looked to Beren as she continued to brush her stallion. "I don't understand. I was not born from one with power. How could I have done magic?" She asked, confused and trying to make sense of everything.

"Your soul made a connection to her Majesty the moment you met. However, it was merely a partial link, until she began the bond to link you as her warrior." Beren explained, clicking the lock to Rocinante's stall as he ate.

"But are you not one of her warriors? As well as all the others who still pledge their allegiance to the Queen?"

Giving Emma a soft smile, Beren nodded. "Yes, we all are indeed pledged to her majesty. Yet she never appointed herself a warrior. For the Queen, at least ours, that is the highest honor any man, or woman can bestow." He explained, "Many years I've watched countless knights working toward that goal, and none have succeeded. Until you."

Having locked Phasma in his stall, Emma leaned against the closed door and looked to Beren in complete shock. "Not one? In all this time not one person has pleased the Queen so in their training that she would have them as her personal guard?"

Shaking his head in reply, Beren walked over to Emma and smiled. "You, Princess, are the only one." He told her. "But since the Blue Fairy interrupted the bond of Knight and Queen, you did not fully bond in that aspect, but... Your kiss..." He stopped, looking to Emma who pushed off the wall.

"Shit..." Emma breathed to herself. Looking down at her hands then to her friend. "When she left, I felt torn, broken... The potion they slipped me helped my soul find it's other half... Regina's." She spoke softly, thinking aloud. Before looking up at Beren. "So that means, this magic I have, it's shared with Regina?"

"It appears so, Princess." Came an all too familiar voice from behind them. Whipping around, Beren and Emma saw the glint of fairy dust surrounding Blue, who had been lurking and had heard everything.

* * *

Night had fallen all too quickly for Regina's liking. And it seemed never ending.

Storm clouds had been swirling overhead, the sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning went off every so often but rain never came. Instead of thundering rain, the whispers of the shadows surrounding her in the ocean were somehow always louder than even the roaring thunder up above.

"I have to find a way out... There must be an escape..." Regina told herself, speaking aloud in an attempt to drown out the constant whispers.

"No escape... Here forever..." A scratchy voice came from behind her. Standing stone still, Regina felt her breath catch at the sound.

Clearer than the voices coming from the ocean, she knew that one shadow had escaped and was behind her. Closing her eyes, she willed will all of her might for at least a fireball to project the shadow back into the ocean, but nothing came.

"No power..." The voice rasped on, "only regret... Evil... Only hate... Alone... Forever..." With each word the shadow moved closer, until Regina knew she'd come face to face with it if she turned.

"I'm not alone." Regina said shakily, eyes still closed as she shook her head. "I'm not evil. Not anymore. I-I'm making everythi-"

An especially loud clap of thunder echoed through the air, making Regina jump as the shadow twitched and appeared directly in front of the imprisoned Queen. "Weak.. Your heart... Broken... Soul..." The shadow interrupted hovering just a breath away from her.

Shaking her head, Regina stepped back from the shadow who watched her, "No, you're wrong... I can... I can get out..." She said taking a deep breath as she watched the shadow inch closer.

"Never..."

As the figure moved in closer, a blinding flash of lightning lit up the sky and struck just a few feet to the left of Regina. As the lightning died out, and darkness surrounded the woman once more, and the shadows began slithering onto shore. Surrounding her, each shadow moved in closer. Closer. Whispering.

"Take her..."

"Unloved..."

"Show her..."

"Monster..."

"Murderer..."

"Weak..."

They all whispered, moving around Regina who tried her hardest to push through them, finding they formed a solid mass around her. Her magic failing her still, Regina turned in a full circle seeing nothing but darkness as the shadows moved in, drowning out her scream as the ground underneath them opened, sending her tumbling into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Okay so I know this is a short chapter, BUT this is only because the next one will be jam packed with things... Many, many things. Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Unable to stay in her palace any longer, Snow left James to his sparring and grabbed her quiver and bow and set off down the trails into the woods. It had been three months since the encounter with Emma and so far, her daughter was keeping true to her word.

Every other day either Snow or James would send a letter of apology, asking for her forgiveness and each time they would receive their letter back, unopened. Slowly making her way through the woods she knew all too well, Snow stopped, cocking her head to one side and drawing her bow as she looked around.

"Going to shoot me now, are you... mother?" Emma said, emerging slowly from the trees behind Snow. Wearing her enchanted knight armor, a sleek grey color bordering on black, given to her by Regina, Emma stopped just feet away from the White Queen, watching as she lowered her weapon.

"Emma..." Snow breathed, looking to her daughter. Staring, Snow noticed the woman in front of her, her daughter, was hardened. Everything about her seemed different, and she knew that she was part of the reason why. Guilt began to build up inside of her as she took a small step toward Emma, stopping herself only upon remembering what had happened to James three months before. "Wh-what uh... What are you doing here?"

Smirking, Emma looked to her mother, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword resting on her hip. "Why else would I come here?" She scoffed.

"Emma... You know I can't tell you where Regina is." Snow said softly. "We're trying to protect you."

Forcing a laugh, Emma took a few steps closer to her mother, "If you wanted to "protect" me, mother. You would never have sent me to fight for your war." She replied, her voice lined with hatred as her tone dropped. "You haven't the slightest idea of what you hiding Regina is doing to me..." Emma continued, her gaze locked on Snow's.

Dropping her arms to her sides, Snow felt the threatening sting of tears at the corner of her eyes. "Emma, please... Just come back home. We can forget all about this... Blue ca-..."

"The fairy won't be doing anything, anytime soon." Emma interrupted, going on as Snow looked at her confused. "She got in my way. Sent me on wild chases to get me alone, and attempted to slip another memory potion, by the order of the White King and Queen." Looking to Snow who took a step back and lowered her gaze guiltily. "And now, Blue no longer has her wings. For meddling in affairs that were not her own and for wrongfully using her magic against TWO innocent people."

Shaking her head slowly, Snow kept her eyes averted and dropped her bow and arrow on the ground. "Emma, I-..."

"Your apologies mean nothing to me." Stepping up to her mother, Emma watched her. "Every night since your slipped me that potion, I find myself trapped wherever you've sent Regina. Her reality is my nightmare. Every. Single. Night. Without fail, and all because of the two of you." Emma began as she watched tears begin streaming down the other woman's fair cheeks. "Yet with each nightmare, I can never touch her. She cannot see me. She doesn't know I'm there, yet I feel everything she feels. Her screams of terror and pain rip through me, and even when I wake, they echo through my mind." The blonde continued, "You've no idea of the pain I constantly feel because of this. You call HER the Evil one, yet you and James are the one torturing her with her own guilt, and in return torturing me."

By this point Snow was shaking with the effort to keep from sobbing. Everything she and James had done to try and protect their daughter had backfired, and she wanted nothing more than to take it all back.

"I'm so sorry..." Snow managed, looking up at Emma.

"You will never understand the agony that has been consuming me since you took her from me." Emma told Snow who by this point was unable to look away. "Imagine the worst pain you've ever felt, and even that cannot compare to what you've done."

Silently weeping, Snow took a few breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

"Just tell me where she is." Emma asked calmly.

* * *

Flames surrounded the broken Queen as she huddled in the only safe corner of the room. This, of all places was the worst one of all. Not only that but she had been stuck in this one the longest.

"This is it..." She thought for the hundredth time. "This is where I'm trapped forever. I will never be free... Never know happiness... I deserve this."

Regina was broken. She had tried her hardest to keep going, to continue fighting the whispers and eventual roars of the shadows of her past. But she had failed. Upon giving up in the room of echoes and mirrors where she was trapped before, the shadows had swarmed her and she awoke here.

Each breath Regina took felt like daggers in her lungs and even the slightest cough left the woman writhing in pain. She could no longer cry, her tears had dried long ago and her hair was matted, hanging limply around her face and her clothes, tattered, covered in ash and smoke.

All she felt was emptiness.

Countless times she wished for the end. For the pain to stop. But it never did. The shadows lurked in the flickering flames watching her, their whispers had turned into shouts, each shout something different from each figure.

Having expected the room of fire to be the end, Regina looked up to see the shadows moving in.

"Please... Please, no. Not again..." She begged, unsure of what else could possibly worse than this.

The first shadow approached her, it's empty black eyes staring straight through her before gripping her arm.

Immediately Regina felt a push, her body lurching backwards, hitting the scalding wall behind her as images flooded her vision.

Each shadow that touched her was a life taken either by her, or in her name. The images each of the creatures showed her, were accompanied by the pain they felt as their lives were taken.

* * *

Snow had finally broken.

Emma rode off, pushing Phasma as hard as he'd run through the trees toward one of the Northern Kingdoms in the land. Knowing James would be the first to send an army to stop her, she rode hard through the night.

Just before daybreak of the next day, Emma had left Phasma to return to Regina's castle as she approached the mountainside Snow had told her of. Reluctantly, and only after a stern "Go" after pressing his head to Emma's did the stallion set off on the long journey home.

Emma looked up at the mountain at the edge of the kingdom and took a breath. Concentrating, she held her hands open palmed but together in front of her, and spread them apart. As she did, they began to glow a brilliant blue as a large steel hidden door appeared in between a cluster of trees by the base of the mountain.

"She was telling the truth after all." The knight said aloud, having slightly doubted Snow for telling her of the enchanted entrance.

Making her way over, Emma reached the door, pushing it as it creaked open loudly. Once inside the door closed and disappeared leaving a shimmering outline of where it's placed. "Clever." Emma said, drawing her sword and unholstering an already lit torch from the wall beside her.

Looking forward, all that could be seen were damp walls, dirt floors and a path that seemed to stretch into nowhere. "Hold on, Regina..." She breathed before descending into the dark heart of the mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

"FIND HER. DO NOT LET HER GET TO THAT MOUNTAIN BEFORE US!" James bellowed over the thunderous roar of hooves pounding into the Earth. The moment Snow had returned to tell him about Emma, he had grabbed his sword and set off, choosing ten of his best men to accompany him to the mountain in the Northern Kingdom.

They rode on through the night, stopping only when they reached the mountain just a few hours after daybreak. Looking around, James saw no sight of Emma, or anyone as a matter of face and he turned to see that the magic entrance was still sealed shut and camouflaged.

"You five. Stay here and keep guard. Hold hostage anyone who even dare look at the mountain." He said pointing to a cluster of guards to his right before turning to the ones on the left. "The rest of you, come with me. There's an entrance up top leading directly to where the witch is being held." He said, dismounting his horse and leading the way.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous..." Emma thought to herself as she managed to avoid yet another trap.

Snow and Charming had rigged the paths leading to Regina's holding place with every type of trap imaginable. Fire from the ground, swinging spikes and pendulums, arrows triggered by taking a wrong step on a certain stone step, and many others.

Emma avoided the majority of them, suffering only a few grazes on her cheek and shoulder from arrows that surprised her upon first setting off down the path. She had been ascending the inside of the mountain at fast and as carefully as she could for the past few hours, finally finding herself at the bottom of a stone staircase that rose about 30 feet almost straight up.

At the top was what looked like a platform, four unlit torches lining the perimeter. "Regina..." Emma breathed, sheathing her sword and running up the steps as fast as she could.

Out of breath from the steep climb Emma stopped dead as she saw a large, red stained glass casket atop the platform. Feeling her chest tighten hard Emma flicked her hands at the torches around her, lighting them up.

Slowly the blonde approached the casket, peering over the top her breath catching as she found Regina laying stone still within it.

Pushing off the top and letting it fall and shatter three stories below, Emma slipped her hand into Regina's, finding her still warm, but without breath.

Using her other hand, Emma stroked the woman's cheek softly, squeezing her hand gently. "Regina..." She pleaded softly. "Regina, please. I need you to wake up." Repeated the Knight, as she took a breath before leaning in and pressing her lips softly to her Queen's.

* * *

Regina trembled as the never ending line of shadows continued to approach her, spilling their last moments into her mind as they disappeared into the flames once the vision was over. Never in her life had she experienced so much pain, agonizing loneliness, and regret.

Her heart ached, each breath was ragged, every dry, heaving cough sent waves of pain through her chest, but none of this was worse than the visions. Each one, a new kind of torture on its own. She not only saw, but lived each death of those from her past and with each approaching shadow she quietly hoped the next one would be the one to end it all.

Arms wrapped around her middle, Regina rested her forehead on her knees as a wracking cough tore through her, her entire body lurching forward with the effort. If it weren't for the fact that she was beyond dehydrated and could not produce tears if she wanted, she would have burst into them. Instead, Regina took small breaths to avoid another coughing fit.

Looking up, she watched as another shadow approached her slowly from the other side of the room, stopping only when the room flickered slightly. Her brow furrowing slightly, dry lips parted, the brunette looked around. "No, not again..." She said to herself as another flicker came about.

As the flicker stopped, the broken Queen heard a whisper coming from all around her, "Regina... Regina, please. I need you to wake up."

"E-Emma...?" She asked softly, looking around to the shadows, wondering if it was a trick.

Suddenly the flames disappeared, the shadows seemed to fade away and the world once again, fell into complete darkness around her.

* * *

"My King, we have found the entrance." A knight called to James, ripping vines that had overgrown over the hidden stone door.

Whipping around, James, having abandoned his horse as well as those of his soldiers at the base of the mountain, ran over slashing at the brush with this sword. Reaching into his cloak pocket, James pulled out a key, inserting it into the lock as the door sprang open once it turned.

"Let's go." He said looking to his knights, keeping his sword drawn.

Having been the one to set up this alternate entrance leading right to where Regina lay, James led his men through the tunnels. Emerging into the large, empty heart of the mountain containing the platform where Regina lay eternally cursed, James heard a crunch under his boot, seeing millions of glass shards littering the ground.

Looking up, James caught a glimpse Emma, hearing her plea to Regina. "Emma, Stop!" He shouted, proceeding to sprint up the almost vertical steps.

* * *

Regina lay there, eyes closed, unsure if she dared open them for fear of where she may have ended up this time. The world she was in now was cooler, slightly damp feeling. There was also another strange feeling. Something or someone was touching her, gasping at the realization, Regina shot up, pulling her hand back as her eyes flew open.

Looking down she saw herself in the clothes she wore the day she was cursed into the woods, leather pants tucked into knee high boots and a white cotton shirt, laced loosely over her chest.

Hearing a gasp, Regina turned her head in the direction of it, her own dark chocolate eyes, meeting an all too familiar pair of bright emerald green. "Emma?" She breathed, her voice ragged as she looked to the blonde. When she received a smile in reply, Regina's hand rose, stopping a breath away from Emma's tear tracked cheek, unsure if this was another trick.

"I'm real, Regina. You're awake now, nothing can hurt you anymore." Emma assured her with a smile, pressing her cheek to the Queen's hand and watching as tears welled up in Regina's eyes.

Trailing her thumb over Emma's cheek, the two of them jumped and looked toward the stairs as they heard James' shout. Quickly standing, Emma drew her sword and turned to face the stairs, blocking Regina from view. "Stop." She ordered, watching as James halted just inches from the tip of her blade. "You will not cause any more harm to her."

"Lower your weapon." James demanded, his own sword still drawn at his side.

"I will not." Emma replied, holding her position. "I am taking her, and you will not follow." She added, looking to James.

Shaking his head, The White King looked to the woman in front of him. He saw a feral glint in her eyes, nothing close to the adoring looks she used to give him. Snow was right when she told him of what had happened. Emma would always be his daughter, but to her, he was nothing. "I cannot let you do that." He replied taking another step up.

"One more step... And I can promise you that you will regret it." Emma told him.

* * *

Regina hoisted herself out of the casket as Emma and James spoke. Feeling the familiar and welcoming tingle of her magic running through her veins, Regina regained her balance and stood beside her warrior.

Seeing The Queen come up beside Emma, Regina held her warriors arm still with one hand. "You had been warned" Regina drawled, using every ounce of her strength to keep from showing any signs of weakness.

James' warriors began running up the steps to come to their King's aid as Regina flicked her wrist at him, causing him to tumble back down the steps, taking the other five men along with him.

"Come." Regina said, slipping her arm around Emma's and again, hoping she had enough strength to do just a bit more magic. Taking a breath, Regina's cloud of purple smoke surrounded her and her knight.

Appearing just outside of the mountain, unable to transport them any further, Regina's knees buckled underneath her. As soon as she felt the shift, Emma's arm was around the woman's middle holding her up. "You need to rest. Let's go f-..." Emma started before being interrupted by the clanging of armor as the other knights stationed outside surrounded the two.

* * *

James hit the steel door in frustration, as she disappeared, Regina had sealed the door shut with magic much to James' dislike.

"You will all follow me. Step only where I step and touch nothing unless I say." He barked angrily as his nights all bowed their heads and followed.

Fuming, the King led the group into the maze of paths and traps, knowing it would take hours to navigate through it all.

* * *

The clang and scrape of metal on metal echoed outside the mountain as both Emma and Regina fought the remaining knights. Having conjured a sword of her own, not wanting to completely exhaust herself w her magic, Regina stood with her back to Emma as they fought the five men.

Despite the ache in every inch of her body, Regina fought hard. "You. Cannot. Defeat. Me. Witch." One guard in particular grunted, each of his words emphasized by a swing and miss of his sword at the Queen.

Blocking each of his moves, Regina saw another guard charging at her, sword drawn, reflecting in the armor of the man in front of him. Watching as the knight in front of her went for a jab as the second approached her, the woman jumped out of the way as the two men impaled each other.

Smirking as both men fell with a hard thud to the ground, Regina heard Emma's grunts as she attempted to take on the last three of the men. Running over, Regina stood beside her knight, sword at the ready.

"Well boys, if it's me you want." The brunette drawled, "Come get me." She added with a smirk as one guard charged at her, swinging his sword wildly. "Fool." Regina scoffed, waiting until the perfect moment to angle her blade slipping it in between his armor from his chest and arm.

With the force the Queen used to impale him, the blade pierced through his other layers as if they did not exist and went straight through this heart.

"You... C-can't w-w-win..." The soldier gurgled, crimson liquid began to spill from his lips as he swayed on the spot.

Smirking, her eyes darkened as she pulled the blade from in between his armor, Regina watched as the man fell to his knees before her. "It seems I already have." She drawled, placing her boot on his chest and pushing forward, the guard now almost lifeless on his back.

* * *

Having dealt with the two knights that she had been fighting with, Emma had every intention of helping Regina, though she quickly discovered that was not necessary.

Two men just a few yards away lay in a bloody, tangled heap, swords staked through both of their stomachs looking like a joust gone horribly wrong. The other, was knelt in front of Regina. Blood pouring from his lips as her Queen removed her sword from in between his ill fitted armor.

Sheathing her weapon, Emma jogged over to her Queen as she pushed the man onto the ground and turned toward her direction.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, watching as Regina's sword disappeared in her hand as the woman swayed slightly on the spot.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Regina nodded. "I don't think I can bring us back home." She said weakly, looking to Emma as she watched her.

Smiling, Emma slipped her arm around Regina's to steady her. "I can." The Knight replied, earning herself a look from her Queen.

Not giving the tired brunette a chance to answer, Emma closed her eyes and focused on where she wanted to go. Summoning her powers that had grown stronger with much practice over the last few months, Emma and Regina were engulfed in a swirl of white and blue clouds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. It really does mean a lot!  
There is kind of a lot going on in this chapter and even more that is going to happen in the next. Also the 'M' rating will make sense come Chapter 10, for anyone who has been questioning it so far. **

**Anyways. Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Regina stared at Emma as they appeared just outside her castle doors. Completely unaware of Emma's powers she looked to Emma as she grinned sheepishly. "Before you say anything," Emma began before Regina had the chance. "You need food, water, and peaceful rest." She said, leading them into the castle.

As they walked in, many of the guards were receiving their daily duties in the entrance hall by Beren, the opening of the doors causing them all to look back and stare wide eyed. Stepping through the crowd of guards, Beren smiled slightly at Emma and bowed respectfully to their Queen, his bow closely followed by the other knights. "Welcome back, my Queen." He said as the others echoed his greeting.

"Faithful as always, Beren." Regina replied, a slight smile playing at the corners of her lips, "All of you." She added, nodding her head slightly to the guards behind Beren who straightened up and bowed once more.

"What shall we expect of your next order, my Queen?" Beren asked, looking to her.

Looking to all of them, Regina took a breath, and again, used more strength than she had to keep herself from looking vulnerable. "The White Kingdom has broken their own condition of war as to not use any form of potion or poison against the rival party. In this case. Our kingdom." She began, looking around at each of her knights. "They wanted a war... And they shall get one." She continued, pausing for a moment to take another breath. "Before you prepare... for your loyalty, you will all receive new armors and weapons crafted from the strongest metals and extra coin in your pay for you, as well as your families." She concluded as the knights all bowed giving their thanks and setting off to their tasks.

Watching as everyone, including Beren set off, Emma came up beside Regina and offered her arm. "May I accompany you to your chambers, my Queen?" She asked, smiling as Regina nodded and took her arm.

* * *

James and his men finally reached the path leading to the hidden entrance of the mountain just before evening. "Just through that wall and we'll reunite with the others. They must have captured the witch by now." He said looking to his men.

Emerging through the enchanted wall and looking to his left, James saw only their horses, feeding on the grass by the mountain. "Uh... Your majesty..." A knight furthest from the rest called gaining James' attention.

"What is it?" James asked before turning and stopping mid step.

Each of the knights ran over to their fallen comrades and checked for any signs of life, despite the pools of blood and gore surrounding each man, finding none. "They're all dead, your majesty..." One of the men said quietly, looking to his king.

Whistling for his horse, James mounted it and motioned for his guard to do the same. Turning as they all awaited his order, James looked to each of them. "This is not over." He said looking to each knight in turn. "We shall be returning to the kingdom and then..." He paused turning his horse toward the woods. "Then I will have my revenge on The Evil Queen..." He growled, setting off through the trees.

* * *

Having sent Emma to be fitted for her armor, a special one she was having enchanted to ward against magic, Regina sat alone in the great hall staring at the food on her plate, unable to bring herself to eat any of it. After retreating to her room, guarded by Emma while she cleaned up and changed into a black and purple corset atop a long sleeved top with leather pants and high boots, Regina's mind had been occupied as she attempted to make sense of what the spell cast upon her was.

It was a form of a sleeping curse. Unlike the usual which sent the victim to the Netherworld, this one was... Different. It contained a nightmare aspect which caused the victim to become haunted by their own guilt, Tortured by the shadows of their past, and made to believe they would never see a happy moment in their life.

"For a woman who hasn't had a taste of food or drink for almost seven months, you are showing a surprising amount of self control by not touching a thing in front of you."

Regina turned her head to the sound of the voice coming from beside her. Emma walked toward her one of her usual light blue tunics with black breeches and boots. "For a woman who has been brought up as not only as royalty but as a warrior... You dress like a high class peasant." Regina teased, smirking as she looked to the blonde.

Laughing, Emma sat in a chair beside Regina, turning it slightly to face the woman. "Being able to wear what I please after a day of being fitted for armor is the greatest gift a woman can receive." She replied smiling as she looked over at Regina. "But, regardless of all of that, you still should eat at least a little of something."

Staring back into the worry filled emerald eyes of her warrior, Regina waved her hand, having a plate of food appear in front of her warrior. "Join me, then." She said as Emma nodded and turned her seat back toward the table.

The two ate slowly and in silence, each of them stealing glanced at the other until their plates were bare and all that remained was the wine in their goblets. "I've figured out how it is you're able to produce magic..." Regina said, breaking the silence. Waving her hand over a clear spot on the table in between them she conjured a quite small yet very old book from her library.

"Soul magic?" Emma read, tilting the book in her direction, reading the page long explanation. "It seems Beren was right..." She said more to herself than Regina.

"He was." Regina verified, looking to Emma. "He is a wise man, and one of the few I trust with access to my library." She said standing and motioning for Emma to follow.

Waving the book away Emma followed Regina out the side door of the hall and through the kitchens. She watched as Regina genuinely thanked the cooks as she headed outside toward the garden where her apple tree stood. Walking slightly behind her on the path, Emma slipped her hands into the pockets of her breeches and smiled slightly. "She definitely isn't the heartless person she once was.." The blonde knight thought to herself.

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrow slightly as she looked to Emma, stopping half down the path to the garden.

"Apologies, I was lost in thought..." Emma replied sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

Rolling her eyes as she turned around, failing as she tried to hide her grin, Regina continued walking. "I was saying, that we've a bonding to complete. Though I would like for you to be completely sure on what it is you are getting yourself in to." She repeated, stopping right under the tree and looking to her knight.

"Our souls have already bonded... Was that not the point of the warriors bond?" Emma asked, slightly confused.

"In a sense." Regina answered, "The warriors bond would have bonded us forever, yes... But, on the condition that I did not release you of its charge." The Queen explained, as Emma listened intently. "Our souls have been bonded for... Other... Reasons... Therefore eternally, you and I are essentially as one." She continued looking to Emma who nodded, signaling that she understood. "Now, if I am correct, if you and I become bonded as Knight and Queen, our shared soul will become even stronger. Nothing can break us apart, no curse, no spell... Nothing... Except death."

Standing silently for a few moments, Emma looked to Regina then paced around the tree thinking. Taking a breath, Emma looked to her Queen who was patiently awaiting a response before nodding. "I have pledged my allegiance to you and only you. I have also, unintentionally but without regret, pledged my heart, as well as my soul to you." Emma said with a slight grin. "And now, I shall, at the very least, become your warrior." She concluded, standing in front of Regina and using magic to produce her sword, holding the hilt out for her Queen.

Taking the sword, Regina bowed her head slightly as she took a step back so the tip of the blade rested over Emma's heart. "Then it shall be done." She said as the purple tendrils of light snaked from her hand and slowly across the blade, stopping a breath away from Emma's heart. "Emma Swan. Do you fully commit to becoming the sole personal Knight of your Queen, Regina Mills?"

"Yes." Emma answered, her gaze locked on Regina's as the tendrils of light brightened.

"Do you accept the fact that your soul as well as mine shall become one? That you and I shall be bonded for eternity unless I release you?"

"Yes."

"Emma Swan, you are now mine. My Warrior. My Knight. My protection." Regina said as the light shot from the blade in both directions, straight at both of their hearts. "You will protect me as I will of you," she continued as the light engulfed the both of them, surrounding their bodies where they stood. "Forever." She concluded.

As Regina spoke the final word, both she and Emma were lifted into the air, the sky around them darkened as purple lightning lit the clouds, striking the ground around them. Emma's sword raised high above the two of them and slowly turned, pointing downward, striking into the ground as the Queen and her Knight hovered over it. Reaching out Emma grabbed Regina's hands instinctively, the two jolting up into the air as phantom embodiments rose from within them. Hands still connected, they watched as their separate souls combined into one. Regina's purple and Emma's blue twisting, tangling, knotting into on another before shooting back toward them as they slowly descended back to the ground.

* * *

"James, we haven't the manpower to go in for a full frontal attack on Regina's army." Snow argued as James hovered over a map of the kingdom. "We can't just go off and attack without a plan!"

"We have a plan. We go in. Storm the castle get our daughter. Kill the Queen and whoever else stands in our way." James said, barely turning his head as he continued to plan out his attack.

Walking around the table, Snow pulled James up, forcing him to look at her. "It's foolish and you're going to get yourself killed." She said meeting his eyes. "Please, just think this through."

"I HAVE thought of it, Snow. We come in unannounced and hidden through the woods of the castle. Launch an aerial attack, followed by heavy fire, sending the swordsmen in when their defenses are cleared." He explained, "The Witch will never see it coming and then... Then everything will settle back to normal."

Taking a breath, Snow nodded after a long moment mulling over what had been explained. "When will you be launching the attack?"

"Dusk, two nights from now." He said looking to his wife. "The men are preparing as we speak."

* * *

Glad that her Queen had insisted she rest instead of taking her offer of standing guard outside her chamber door, Emma crawled into her bed completely exhausted.

The bonding of their souls completely drained the two of them, leaving them wanting nothing more than sleep. Though secretly, Emma wanted to share her bed with Regina, if only to hold her as she slept peacefully in her arms. Settling for the thought that only two large rooms separated the two of them, Emma let herself drift off to sleep, knowing the morning would prove itself to be busy with her training.

* * *

Almost instantly after Emma left her bed chamber after making sure she had gone in safely, Regina slipped in under the covers and drifted to sleep instantly. Having expected the events of the spell she had been trapped under to haunt her dreams she found herself in a dreamless state. At first.

A couple of hours passed since she drifted off to sleep, before she found herself awake and slipping into her purple silk robe. Cinching it closed the barefoot Queen made her way down the empty, torchlit hall and into Emma's bed chamber.

"Emma..." She whispered softly, causing the blonde to jump from her slumber, and look around rubbing her eyes in the moonlit room to see Regina standing beside her bed.

"Regina?" She mumbled sleepily, throwing off the covers and moving go stand. "What's wrong?" She asked only slightly more clearly.

"Nothing, nothing. Stay in bed... I just..." Regina started, unable to bring herself to come up with what she wanted to say.

Looking at her Emma frowned slightly and moved over on the bed. "Come here." the knight said softly, opening her arms as she sat in bed.

Hesitating slightly, Regina slipped in beside Emma, her body being pulled close to her soulmate's as the covers were pulled up around them. Taking a comforting breath, inhaling her scent, Regina leaned against Emma, resting her head just under her chin. For a while, the two sat there in silence, enjoying the feeling of having each other so intimately close for the first time.

"I never once stopped looking for you, you know." Emma said softly, running her fingers through Regina's long, dark hair. "I searched almost every kingdom high and low."

Regina smiled softly, lacing her fingers with Emma's other hand and keeping her gaze on them. "I cracked..." She admitted quietly, her smile fading. "I thought I was trapped forever in my guilt and let myself be tortured by the shadows that haunted me."

Lifting their joined hands to her lips, Emma kissed the back of Regina's hand softly. "You were mercilessly tortured... Every night I was able to find sleep I would see it."

"You saw it?" Regina asked, pulling back slightly to look up at Emma, her brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

Nodding Emma met Regina's eyes and sighed. "Whatever you felt or saw, I too felt it. But only as I slept. Beren explained to me from one of your books that the cause was our souls being entwined. Though you were under the influence of a spell, you held a piece of me within you that allowed me to be close to you but I could not touch, speak, or be seen by you, regardless of my every attempt to comfort you."

Slipping from Emma's hold, Regina stood from the bed, crossing her arms over her stomach as she stood with her back to her knight. "I... I'm going to bed, now..." She managed only taking a few steps before Emma was in front of her. "Please, move." Regina asked weakly, the slight tremble in her voice causing Emma's chest to tighten.

"I saw you as you were most vulnerable. I heard your plea for the end..." Emma said, removing Regina's arms from her midsection and holding each in her hands. "You are tough, Regina. But everyone has their limits." The blonde continued, tilting Regina's chin up slightly to meet her eyes. "Twice I've awoken you from those spells. The last being what broke it. One touch of my lips to yours and the nightmare ended..."

"That does not mean they will not continue. We've no idea what else the spell could contain." Regina interrupted, looking away from Emma.

"Then for each time even the mere memory of the nightmare you endured begins to haunt you, I will take it away."

Shaking her head slightly Regina met her warriors emerald gaze once again. "How?"

"Like this." Emma responded, pulling Regina closer as she tipped her chin up and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: Continuation of Ch.9 no time lapse has gone by in case there's any confusion!  
****NOTE 2: I appreciate every single one of you reading this. **

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

"It is good to see you again, Blue." Snow said, hugging the human sized ex fairy who had shown up only hours after James' return from the Northern Kingdom.

Giving her a slight smile, Blue pulled back from the embrace and sighed. "It's good to see you too, Snow." She said as Snow led her into her palace. "Traveling by carriage is quite drawn out. I miss flying more than anything." She added, walking beside Snow as they made their way up the stairs toward the council chamber.

"Blue, I am so sorry this happened to you..." Snow began before Blue held her hand up to interrupt.

"There is no need for apology. Losing my wings and wand was my own fault. I let my hatred toward Regina and all she's done come over me."

Walking in silence down a few twisting corridors, Snow looked to Blue as they stopped just before the council chamber doors. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Snow asked looking to the fallen fairy.

Nodding, Blue met Snow's gaze and shrugged. "What have I to lose? I've no powers, no wings. I might as well be of good use to defeat Regina once and for all."

Squeezing her hand gently before turning, Snow opened the doors and walked in. The large table in the room seated many of James' best knights, all of them turning to look at the two women as they entered the room.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I'm... Not quite used to carriage travel." Blue said as James walked over to them.

"Nonsense you're just the one we've been waiting for!" He said excitedly, having run off no rest since his departure the previous day or his arrival just hours before. "Tell us, Blue. What else was apart of the spell you cast on Regina?" He asked as she sat down beside Snow at the head of the table.

"Well, the spell was designed to torture her. Bury her so deep in her guilt she forgets how to feel anything but pain, loneliness and fear." Blue explained, looking to James as she spoke as he listened intently. "Trapped in her mind, the layers of the spell worked to become more and more painful, more mentally exhausting, until she broke. At that moment, she would relive the final moments of every single life that was taken or tortured by her or in her name until she came face to face with herself..." Blue continued as the room around her stilled. "The spells final layer consisted of looking back to her innocence before any evil blackened her heart. Here, as she stood drained, pained, and tortured by the visions, she would meet her end with her younger self crushing her own heart... Or well, she was supposed to meet her end..."

Standing in silence for a few moments James say and looked from a slightly horrified looking Snow to Blue's calm demeanor. "Can you put Regina back under the spell?"

"I cannot. I've no magic." Blue replied simply, shrugging as she looked to James.

"We still have this..." Snow cut in, pulling out a small vial from her pocket.

Turning, Blue looked to Snow, her gaze dropping to the woman's hand. "Fairy dust..." Blue said, recognizing the glittering sand instantly.

"We saved it from when you last gave it to us, to use mirror magic and check up on Emma. Which unfortunately, did not work due to Regina's enchantments." Snow explained. "Will this be enough to curse her back?"

Taking the vial of dust from Snow's hand and looking it over Blue shook her head sighed. "Unfortunately no... But..." She said interrupting James as he straightened up to retort. "If either of you is willing to pay the price of a part of your heart darkening..." Blue said looking from James to Snow, "I will be able to enchant one of you and allow it so that you may rip her heart from her chest."

* * *

Her warrior stayed true to her word. For the few seconds that their lips met, Regina's mind went blank. Any worries, fears, concerns, melted into nothing. And in that moment, nothing mattered. Nothing but the soft, comforting feeling of Emma's lips to hers and her love's arms around her waist.

As they parted from the kiss, Regina opened her eyes, returning the smile mirrored on Emma's face. "Each time any darkness comes across your mind, my Queen, I will take it away. You deserve every happiness and I will be sure it's given to you." Emma assured her as she took Regina's hand and gestured toward the bed.

Nodding, Regina followed Emma to the bed, unsure now of what to say, soon finding it best not to say anything. Climbing in after Emma, Regina found herself safe in Emma's embrace as they lay against the pillows, arms secured around each other and legs tangled in one another's. Sighing contently, the Queen closed her eyes as she listened to the steady beating of her knights heart.

"Emma?" Regina asked softly as she felt sleep creeping in on her for the second time that night.

"Yes?" The blonde replied, her fingers running soothingly up and down Regina's back as they lay there.

Pulling closer and taking a short breath, Regina looked up at Emma "Thank you... For saving me..."

Emma leaned in and pressed another kiss to the Queens lips. "No thanks is needed, m'lady." She grinned before laying back and closing her eyes.

Smiling into the kiss, Regina lay back against Emma's chest. Her head was clear for the first time in over half a year, she finally felt whole and at home again. And as she began drifting off to sleep, she vowed nothing would ever take this feeling away from her again.

* * *

Emma rose with the sun. The light streaming in from the balcony windows lit the room as she looked to see Regina sleeping peacefully beside her. During the night they shifted, Regina was now facing her, her hand just barely touching Emma's as they shared the same pillow.

Gently, Emma slipped her hand under Regina's, lacing their fingers together as she looked to her sleeping Queen. The woman was absolutely gorgeous. Her steady breathing, accompanied by the peaceful look on her face, a look she hadn't seen since the day they were separated, worked to take her breath away.

The slight shift of Emma moving to lay at level with Regina woke her, though she stretched using only one hand after realizing Emma's occupied her other. Smiling softly as her sleepy chocolate gaze met Emma's emerald, Regina squeezed Emma's hand affectionately. "Good morning, Princess." She said, her voice low and thick from sleep.

"Good morning, my Queen." Emma replied, closing the space in between them and resting her head beside Regina's. "Did you sleep well?"

Nodding in reply, Regina covered her face as she yawned and turned to lay on her back, finding her robe from the night before had slipped open slightly, exposing a thin scar across her chest.

"Regina... What is that?" Emma asked, sitting up and leaning over her as she noticed the scar. Briefly meeting Regina's eyes, her gaze traveled back down to the scar as she impulsively ran the tips of her fingers over it.

Looking at Emma's hand, Regina sat up and leaned against the headboard. "That appeared when the insufferable fairy hit me with her spell. I can only assume she had meant to hit my heart, but clearly missed."

Cursing under her breath Emma met Regina's eyes, her fingers still over the scar. "If I hadn't already gotten her wings taken... I'd make it so that horrible creature never saw the light of day again..."

Raising an eyebrow Regina smirked as Emma spoke. "She's human now? Oh how I hope the insufferable moth is having the most horrid time..." Regina thought aloud. "But no matter, she and the two idiots tried to kill me and failed. You and I have been reunited, and nothing will tear us apart again." She said smiling, leaning forward and kissing the blonde.

Smiling into the kiss, Emma continued it, pulling back only enough to meet the Queens gaze once more. The two studied one another for a few moments, Regina's fingers running gently back and forth on Emma's thighs while Emma trailed her fingers from Regina's chest to her shoulder, gently slipping the already falling robe from her skin. Pulling back slightly, she and Regina both looked to the fallen fabric, hanging just low enough to cover half of Regina's chest before their eyes met once more.

Watching as Regina bit the corner of her lip, Emma trailed her fingers lightly across Regina's collarbone and pushed the silk fabric of her robe from her other shoulder. Glancing at Regina once more she leaned in, pressing light kisses along her Queen's shoulder and up her neck as Regina tilted her head allowing Emma better access.

Regina's eyes closed as she felt her Knight's lips press to her body. The feeling of Emma's lips on her skin were electrifying, her touch was soft, and she herself, was beautiful as ever. Turning, Regina used a finger to turn Emma's face toward hers as she kissed her fully on the lips.

"Tell me, Princess, " Regina drawled against Emma's lips, "How badly do you wish for me to... Really... make you mine?" She asked, running her hands down the length of Emma's sides and slipping her fingers underneath the oversized shirt the blonde chose to sleep in.

Her breath catching at the lustful drawl from Regina's lips, Emma felt a shiver go down her spine. Meeting the Queens darkened gaze, Emma grinned and nodded.

"Have I rendered you speechless already, dear?" Regina teased, smirking while lightly scratching across Emma's bare stomach.

Swallowing hard, Emma looked at the amused brunette and pulled her into her lap. Straddling Emma, Regina teasingly pulled at the loose tie around her waist, the robe slipping dangerously low as she looked to her knight again.

"Very badly." Emma managed, her gaze following Regina's slipping robe.

Smirking, Regina leaned in, her robe slipping down to her waist as she once again brought her lips to Emma's. Immediately, Emma returned the kiss as her hands moved up to Regina's waist, pulling her closer, the robe slipping off completely.

Emma reveled in the beauty that was Regina's gorgeous body atop hers. The Knight smirked as her fingers trailed up her Queen's smooth olive skin as Regina pulled in for another kiss, a small moan escaping her lips as Emma's hands cupped her breasts.

Not wanting to go through the hassle of moving, Regina snapped her fingers, smirking as Emma's shirt appeared at the end of the bed. "Mmm... Much better..." She said softly, running her hands up Emma's arms, across her shoulders and down to rest on her chest.

A slight chill snaked it's way through Emma's spine as her shirt disappeared from her body as she was met by the cool morning breeze in the room. Following Regina's lead, Emma laid back against the pillows as the Queens lips traveled along her jaw, continuing down her neck to her chest. She was on fire. Every touch of Regina's lips to her skin sent a shiver down her spine, and her breathing steadily increased the lower her Queen's lips traveled. Her mind went blank, and in that moment nothing else in the world existed but the two of them.

Until a knock at the door broke their bliss.

"Leave us." Regina growled, as Emma groaned slightly and fell back against the pillows.

"Uh... Apologies your majesty... But King James and Queen Snow White have arrived at the gates..." Came the voice of a nervous guard through the closed door.

Sighing Regina straightened up, looking to Emma who was frowning in the direction of the door. "We shall continue this later, love." She said to Emma, leaning in and kissing her before standing and waving her hands over herself, an outfit of leather pants, a red and black corset under a velvet top and thigh high heels covering her previously nude self.

"I do not trust them around you," Emma started standing, using her own magic to conjure her new armor. Light in weight, with a polished black shine, with a small feather engraved on the left arm, as well as on the sheath and hilt of her sword. "As your warrior I will accompany you."

Nodding, Regina turned toward the door, meeting a timid looking guard as he looked to his Queen. "Go, off to your post. Thank you for informing me of their arrival." She said as he bowed respectfully and headed in the opposite direction. Turning to Emma, Regina raised an eyebrow slightly and smirked. "Let's go see what the fools want this time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: So this chapter took me forever to upload. I apologize for that. Life stuff got in the way as well as an inconvenient case of writers block. BUT! Here it is! Thanks for sticking around and waiting for it. I appreciate your patience. You're all awesome! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

"To what do I owe this clearly unwanted visit and why should I not destroy you both where you stand?" Regina appeared in front of both Snow and James with Emma by her side as the White King and Queen began to ascend the grand staircase.

Startled by their sudden appearance, they each backed up, stepping down to the main floor as Regina and Emma stood on the staircase. "We came to talk." Snow finally said as she and James stood on the landing.

"I've no interest in talking." Regina answered, looking between the both of them. "If I recall correctly, the last time we... "Talked" I had giant squid ink thrown at me, and a spell casted on me to inprision me in my own mind." She added, staring daggers into them.

Before Snow had the chance, James was next to speak. "Yes, that is true. But, this time. We've come unarmed. We just want to make you an offer."

"You tried to kill her. And you would have gone through me to get to her if we hadn't used magic to escape. The only offer you had better be offering is to leave and never return." Emma answered, standing beside Regina as she spoke.

Looking to her, Snow took a half step closer, stopping only when Emma's hand reached for her sword on her hip. Sighing the White Queen stepped back beside James and looked to the floor. "Come home with us, Emma. And we will make sure that nobody, not even us come near Regina again." She said slowly, meeting Emma's piercing gaze only to find her shaking her head.

"No." The blonde answered, watching as James and Snow looked to each other and moved toward Emma, stopping only when Regina held her hand up.

"Do remember whose presence you're in. One wrong move and you will both be launched into the blades behind you." Regina warned, smirking as the two looked behind them, each of them missing the tip of a sword belonging to two guards by mere centimeters.

Slowly, the White King and Queen turned back to a smug looking Regina and a fierce Emma. "Emma if you do not return with us, we will have no choice but to start yet another war. The ending being your imprisonment and Regina's demise." James warned, looking only to his daughter.

Laughing, Regina walked down the few steps separating her, James and Snow with Emma right at her side. "First of all, Emma is going no where. She is mine." The Queen threatened, her voice lowering as her eyes darkened. "Second, if either of you show your faces in MY kingdom again, I will have your hearts and use them for a centerpiece." She continued standing just beyond arms reach from the pair. "And third, you wanted a war... And a war you cannot win is what you shall receive." She added, raising her hands and watching as Snow and James lifted into the air. "Now leave." She growled with a thrust of her hands, sending the two flying through the opened castle doors and into the line of their own guard waiting outside their carriage.

* * *

"They aren't ready to ambush yet, James!" Snow exclaimed. Two nights had passed since they were literally thrown from Regina's castle, which had sent James on a murderous planning spree.

"What do you suggest we do then, Snow?!" He answered through gritted teeth as he hovered over a map of Regina's kingdom, lining small pawns of his army in certain attack positions. "We've waited long enough. We can't give Regina the chance to..." He started, jumping back as his map set fire.

Bursting through the doors, one of the White King and Queens guards ran in, scanning the room wildly before finding them by the window.

"Your majesties, The Evil Queen's army is attacking. They've burned down the gates and are storming the grounds."

Straightening up and grabbing his sword from a nearby chair, James looked to his guard as he came around the table. "Has there been any sight of the Evil Queen?" he asked taking his and Snows goblets and pouring it over the fire, extinguishing it.

"No, your majesty. She and the Princess were nowhere to be seen." The guard explained, following him and Snow as they quickly walked out of the room.

"Prepare my armor." James demanded, as the knight bowed his head and ran ahead of the two toward the royal armory.

* * *

Emma looked to Regina as they watched the attack on the White King and Queen's castle from atop a small cliff just a mile from the location. The Queen was dressed in a leather armored corset, pants and even armor grade leather boots as opposed to the light armor the knights wore.

"Shall we join the ambush, my Queen?" Emma asked, gesturing to the other half of her army waiting patiently, horses and weapons at the ready behind them.

Smirking, Regina shook her head slowly, her eyes still on the chaos spilling in front of her. "Not yet." She replied, scanning the woods as the castle for a sign of James or Snow. "The White Kingdom seems to like to give an innocent vibe and play dirty..." The Queen started as everyone listened intently. "When I give the order, you charge. DO NOT kill Snow White OR James. You do what you have to but you bring them to me. Understood?" She ordered, turning and looking to the fully armored men and women in her army as they bowed respectfully.

"Yes, your majesty." They all chanted, a wicked grin came across Regina's lips as she turned back to the battle in front of them.

* * *

Emma stepped back, standing beside and watching Regina as she gave her knights their orders. The woman was radiant. She had a plan and nothing would stand in her way to end this once and for all. So she could finally have her peace. Her happiness. Emma looked to the other knights in front of her and an overwhelming sense of pride came over her to be apart of something and not feel as if it were being forced upon her.

Regina had given Emma the chance to say no to becoming her warrior. The option to say no is all she wanted. The option she was never given with her own parents where the title of White Knight was forced upon her so when she fought, it felt like nothing but another task. With Regina she had her freedom. She did not have to hide who she was or be forced to act as a knight by day and Princess by night. She now knew the night she had chosen to stay and fight by the Queen's side, was the best decision she could ever have made.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina asked quietly, looking to the blonde while the other knights prepared their weapons and awaited Regina's orders.

Snapping out of her thoughts, not having realized Regina had been watching her, Emma turned to her and gave her a slight smile and nod. "Yes. I was just lost in thought."

"Hm." Regina hummed, looking Emma over for a second before turning back to the battle below them. "Focus, dear." Regina added, nodding toward the castle. "Soon, we will have to fight" She said looking to Emma one more after a long moment. "Are you sure you want to fight them alongside me?"

Turning Emma looked to Regina and started for a moment. Another choice, another chance to say no. Emma smiled and nodded. "I am sure." She said taking a step closer to her Queen to prevent others from overhearing. "I am aware they are my parents. That this was my kingdom. But I did not feel like I belonged, I felt as if everything was forced upon me... I was uncomfortable in my own skin." She said looking to the ground before meeting Regina's dark eyes again.

Knowing where she was going, Regina gave her knight a soft smile and turned back to the battle. "There is a difference between being needed, and being wanted." She said watching the castle doors. "There you were needed. Needed to lead an army. Needed to fill your royal place as Princess..." She said as Emma stood right beside her.

"And here, by your side... I am wanted..." She continued, looking out to the scene in front of them. "I am truly loved, and I am home." Emma finished softly.

Before Regina had the chance to answer, a knight from the battle below ran up to the pair of them out of breath, covered in ash from the fires and pointing behind him. "Y-yo... Your maj-esty..." He panted pointing again behind him and taking a deep breath. "The White King and Queen... hidden path... They're heading here..." He managed looking between both of them.

Immediately both Emma and Regina ran to their horses, mounting them with ease and turned to the waiting knights. "Remember your orders. Do what you must but Snow and James are ours."

* * *

"We need to find a way around and get to them first." James called to Snow who nodded as they tore through the woods, the hooves of their horses and their knights' pounding into the dirt.

They had slipped away through a back exit just before Regina's knights stormed into their castle, and set off into the woods. Following the path the Evil Queen's soldiers had taken, James and Snow led a small group of knights they had found readying themselves in the stables.

Racing through the woods, the White King and Queen found themselves at the waterfall where they first captured and cursed Regina, looking around only to find it empty. Cursing, James motioned for his army to turn around, only to find themselves facing an armed and ready line of the Evil Queens army.

* * *

Having spotted the reflection of the White Army's armor from a quarter mile away as they rode and marched through the woods, Regina halted her own men until they had passed. "What fools attempt an ambush making more noise than the blast of twelve cannons?" The Queen scoffed, earning herself laughs from her army and her Knight.

As the White Army passed them, the Queen looped everyone around, knowing exactly the place where they were headed. "Weapons at the ready." Regina said quietly as they dismounted their horses and quietly walked through the brush, heading toward the waterfall.

Watching as James growled in frustration and motioned for his army to turn, Regina emerged from the trees, Emma by her side and an army of men emerging from behind them, all with weapons drawn and ready. Smirking at the dumbstruck look on his face, Regina stepped toward him, sword drawn in her left hand as her fingers flexed on her right. "You know, Charming," She drawled, watching as he cringed slightly at the use of Snow's nickname for him, "when you attempt to engage in an ambush, it's best to sneak up on your opponent... silently."

Jumping off his horse, closely followed by Snow, James unsheathed his sword and took a few steps toward Regina. Having been keeping a close eye on him especially, Emma moved in front of her Queen, sword drawn and pointed at her father. "Stay back, or I will have no choice but to hurt you." Emma warned, her voice low as she looked from James to Snow.

Snow was first to speak as she drew her bow and aimed it directly at Regina, who looked to her, eyebrow raised and a smirk playing at the corners of her lips. "What did you do to our daughter?" the White Queen asked angrily, taking aim at Regina's heart.

"Me?" Regina scoffed, waving her left hand as Snow's bow burst into flames, causing her to drop it and jump back. "I have done nothing but given Emma the only things she's longed for and that you have denied her." she said taking a step closer, the rest of her army mimicking her action.

"You're speaking nonsense. We've done nothing but love and care for her. YOU are at fault for brainwashing her to believe WE are the ones who are corrupt, though it has been you all along!" James spat, taking a few steps toward Regina, sword still drawn only to be stopped when Emma's own blade clashed against his own. Turning to his daughter, brow furrowed, James slid his blade along Emma's and attempted to push it out of his way, only to find her resisting it and standing her ground.

Glaring, Emma shook her head and pushed James' sword back, taking her stance in front of Regina. "You two have done nothing but use me since the day I was old enough to hold a sword, and suffocate in a corset." She said, her eyes locked on James as she shielded Regina.

"All we've done is love you, Emma. We had to do what was best..." Snow began before she was interrupted by Regina's scoff.

"If love is what you call what you've been giving her, then you are just as bad as Cora was." Regina noted, watching as Snow turned to her, a shocked and hurt look coming across her features.

"We are nothing. NOTHING. Like Cora!" Snow shouted, moving toward Regina just as James did, only to find himself with the blade of Emma's sword against his chest. At his surprised yelp, Snow turned to look at him and frowned. "Emma, stop!" She said moving toward her.

With a quick flick of her hand, Regina sent Snow tumbling back a few feet as she drew her own sword from it's hold on her hip and in three strides had the tip of the blade pressed to the woman's throat. "She may be my warrior, but that does not mean I will not protect her with my own life if I have to." Regina growled, waving her hand behind her, motioning for her own army of knights to attack those of the White King and Queen's who had already begun to charge.

* * *

Snow managed to escape Regina's hold by taking out a dagger she kept in her boot and forcing Regina's blade away from her throat. Caught slightly off guard, Regina took a step back barely missing the arch of Snow's blade before smriking as the woman got to her feet. "Ending you may be more fun than I had anticipated..." Regina said, watching as Snow unsheathed a sword from one of her knights, dropping her dagger and pointing the blade at her rival.

"You won't win this, Regina." Snow said, swinging at the woman who blocked the attack with her own blade.

Laughing as the two women sparred each of them swung simultaneously, a high yelp echoing through the small open area, even above the scattered clanging of metal on metal by the knights fighting in the background.

* * *

Emma took a step back, sword drawn as she met James' gaze. "Emma, this is ridiculous!" He snapped, stepping back, his own weapon still drawn. "I will not fight my own child!"

"Then stand down. Call off your men, and leave us be." Emma replied, looking to James as they slowly circled one another.

Shaking his head slightly the man looked to her and glanced at Regina and Snow sparring just a few feet from them. "Whatever spell she put on you. We can undo it. Things will return to how they used to-"

"NO!" Emma shouted, bashing her blade against James', breaking the tip of his sword. "I am tired of this. All of it. I belong to Regina. Heart, mind, body, and soul. Nothing. Nothing... You can say or do will change that!"

Looking at his broken sword, James looked to the woman in from of him. No longer was she the little girl he used to dance with at balls. She was no longer the woman he trained to defend herself in battle. She was a stranger. A stranger with a fire in her eyes and he knew then, he would never have his child back.

James looked to Emma, the sound of metal scraping on metal from the swords around them fell on deaf ears As he spoke angrily, "If that is what you choose... Then you must meet the same fate as The Evil Queen... for you are no daughter of mine."

Not having expected the day to come where those words would be said to her, Emma straightened up her guard dropping slightly as she stared at James. Taking only a few seconds to shake it off, Emma took a breath and resumed her stance. "So be it." Emma replied, blocking as James took the first swing.

The pair of them fought, sparring around the other knights. Each of them completely focused on the other until a high yelp caught their attention.

"Regina..."

"Snow..."

* * *

The White and Evil Queen's stood in front of one another, swords crossed in between them as they glared at one another. A streak of blood dripped from the tip of Regina's sword, the source of it a trail of blood dripping from Snows cheek, ending just under her jaw.

As James and Emma ran to them, Snow glanced behind Regina, who took the opportunity to take the woman off guard. Raising her sword she forced the sword from Snow's hand with a blow to the wrist with the pommel of her sword. Regina then immediately grabbed Snow's newly injured wrist, twisting it behind her back and holding the blade of her own sword to the woman's throat.

"Let's see what your Charming has to say of this, shall we, dear?" Regina asked, smirking as she looked up and watched as James stopped dead mid run just feet away from them. Her smirk faded when James reached for Emma's arm, yanking her backward and holding his own blade to the blondes throat.

"Let Snow go, Regina. Or she will meet the same fate as you." James threatened as he slowly closed the gap in between them, pushing Emma along.

"You would kill your own daughter... For the sake of saving your wife and trying to kill me?" Regina asked curiously, looking down at Snow, trapped against her. "And you will allow it?"

Glancing at Regina, Snow looked between James and Emma. "Let her go, Charming..." Snow said quietly after a long moment, meeting her husbands eyes.

Opening his mouth to argue, James pushed Emma toward Regina and waited for Snow's release. Laughing Regina looked to him and dropped her sword, though she kept Snow in her grasp. "You know... For everything you've done... I should just kill her." The Queen said simply, running her fingers down Snow's uncut cheek.

"We made a deal, let her go!" James yelled, sword drawn, taking a step toward the Queen, only to be sent flying backward and landing on the ground as Emma's fist met his jaw.

"I don't recall making a deal... I simply remember your darling wife here demanding you let Emma go." Regina said, looking to Emma with a smirk as the blonde moved out of James' grasp and to her side.

Sitting up and shaking his head, James glared up at them, meeting Snow's eyes as hers darted to the sand, her free hand holding Regina's wrist. "Silly me..." He said standing, at the same time throwing a handful of sand into Emma's eyes, causing her to cry out and turn her back to them instinctively.

At the same time, Regina turned to look at Emma, giving Snow the chance to break from Regina's hold. With Snow safely out of both Regina or Emma's grasp, James charged, slamming his shoulder into Regina's chest and knocking the wind out of her as she slammed into a nearby tree.  
Using his body to pin her, as well as pinning his left arm to her throat, James plunged his right hand into Regina's chest, his fingers clenching tightly over her beating heart.

"I guess Blue was right." He said looking into Regina's eyes as she stood trying to find her breath. "A little fairy dust and luck goes a long way..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Hello everyone! I apologize insanely for the lateness of this chapter. If you follow me on tumblr everything was explained there but essentially life had gotten crazy and writing had to be placed on hold to avoid giving you all some mediocre chapter. **

**Regardless! This chapter was probably the most fun to write and I must warn you now, the M rating DEFINITELY stands** **within this chapter. **

**That being said. Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 12**

The sound of Regina's body slamming back against the tree echoed, despite the fighting occurring in the background. Spinning around, her eyes bloodshot from her attempts to clear the sand from them, Emma shouted and lunged toward James. "Don't!" He said loudly, giving Regina's heart another tight squeeze, causing the woman to gasp and wince in pain.

Stopping completely, Emma stood just out of arms reach from James and glared at the man she once called her father. "Release her heart and let her go, James." Emma growled through gritted teeth as the White King laughed dryly, his eyes on Regina as he tilted his head slightly in Emma's direction.

"I do not think either you or the Witch are in any position to be bargaining." James replied smugly, his hold against Regina firmly in place. "As a matter of fact, it seems that I am in complete control." He smirked.

"Congratulations. You've finally got me." Regina mocked, despite the lack of air to her lungs from James' arm across her chest and his hand around her heart. "Now why don't you just finish this?" She continued, keeping her gaze locked to his as Emma and Snow watched from either side of them.

Frowning and stopping herself from taking a step toward them, Emma looked to Regina, her eyes widening as her Queen spoke. "No! Regina what are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, dear." The Queen said gently to Emma, though her gaze kept to James. "What are you waiting for, Charming? You've already begun the process of blackening your heart... Why don't you go ahead and make it a little more permanent?" She smirked, despite the pain coursing through her body.

Snow stepped to the pair of them, her bow drawn and pointed toward Emma as she spoke. "You're lying. His heart isn't blackening, you're only trying to save yourself." She said, glancing quickly at Regina before her gaze turned to her daughters once more.

"You of all people should know, ripping the heart from another's chest is amongst the most evil things one can do... Besides actually crushing it." Regina said, watching as the smug look on James face faltered slightly. "Ending my life means nothing when you'll be stuck with a slowly blackening heart and a thirst for blood once it's done." She added, her voice lowering as she leaned in, her infamous smirk still playing across her lips.

James stared at Regina for a long while, knowing she was telling the truth, though his thirst for revenge kept him from removing his hand from her heart. "Not only have you kidnapped my daughter and turned her against us, but you tormented me, my wife, and countless others for your enjoyment..." He listed, glaring at the brunette in front of him. "... And now... Now that I finally have you at my mercy... You're telling me that YOU will blacken MY heart?"

"Oh no, no, no. That is where you have it all wrong, dearest." She smirked, even as James slightly tightened his grasp. "I stopped coming after you and your equally as dim witted wife years ago. However, the two of you decided you wanted to play the heroes of the land and begin your vengeance war..."

"Enough!" Snow yelled, looking to Emma who stared from her to James as Regina spoke.

"So this... All of this is your fault? Both of you?" Emma said shaking her head slightly. "This is why you forced me to learn to fight? Why you tried to fill my head with a false hate for Regina when she had already begun to work on redeeming herself?" She continued, her lip curling with anger as she spoke and took a step toward Snow who backed up in response.

Regina averted her gaze to Emma, being the only one to notice the crackling glow in her hands as her anger grew. Smirking, she looked to James again and raised an eyebrow slightly. "Well, Uncharming, are you going to kill me and condemn yourself to a life of bloodlust or not?" She asked, "It's quite disturbing being this... Intimately... close to you."

"I will have your life, and keep mine as is. My hands will not be dirty with blood, because your death will come at the price of vengeance!" At his last words, James gripped the Queen's heart tightly and yanked his hand from Regina's chest.

"Emma... Stop. Please listen..." Snow begged, having backed herself up to the edge of the raging river leading to the waterfall. As her boot slipped, she staggered slightly, dropping her bow and catching herself as Emma approached her.

The crackling blue glow of her hands had spread up to her arms, the glow shining off her armor as Emma stopped just inches in front of a terrified Snow. "No. No more of your lies. For everything you've done I ought to kill you both myself." The Queen's Warrior growled, not noticing the power crackling from her hands.

"Y-you would... K-kill your own mother?" Snow choked out, unable to move back any farther.

Emma scoffed, grabbing the collar of Snow's armor, the intensity of her magic slowly melting the metal underneath her grip. "No, mother," she spat, emerald eyes ablaze as she started at the dark haired woman. "I would not. Because I am not like you, or father who think vengeance on a life already in the process of changing is worth my time and effort." She growled, holding Snow just over the edge of the water. "Unlike the two of you, I know when to retreat. And when to quit." She continued, her voice low as Snow stared back at her. "Do not force me to regret my decision to allow you to live, Snow, because if you do... I WILL forget that you are my mother." She finished, yanking the woman forward and pushing her hard to the ground.

Turning her back to Snow, Emma scanned the woods behind her, her eyes locking on James and Regina just as James' hand ripped back out of Regina's chest, causing the woman to fall to the ground. Sprinting over, Emma stopped just feet away from the two upon hearing Regina's laughter as the brunette looked up at James whose back was to Emma.

Regina laughed as James pulled his hand from her chest, even as the sudden relief from his weight pinning her to the tree caused her to collapse to the ground. Looking up at him, she watched as his face fell from that of angered revenge, to confusion as he looked to his empty hand.

"You're a fool to think that your little trick would work on me, James." The Queen drawled as she stood and brushed herself off. "The little magic, given to you by the moth was meant to be used quickly, and had you closed that gaping hole in your face, you may have succeeded in killing me." She finished walking around James and looking to Emma. "Are you okay?" She asked using her magic to heal a few scrapes around the blondes face from the sand thrown at her earlier.

Nodding, Emma let out the breath she had been holding and smiled. "I am okay now that I am sure you are well." She replied, looking over Regina just in case.

"I am fine, Emma." Regina assured her giving her a soft smile before movement behind her shoulder caught her eye. Snow had been steadily sneaking up behind Emma, yet before she could shoot the arrow aimed for Regina's throat, the Queen stepped aside and behind Emma, choking the woman up in the air with her magic.

As Regina moved, Emma looked up, seeing that James had been only a few feet behind Regina, dagger at the ready in his hand. With her own magic she knocked the weapon from his grip and with a violent wave of her hand, had the King flying behind her and splashing into the river.

Snow made a muffled sound, ending in a choked cough as she tried to scream for her husband as she watched him soar into the river. Regina laughed as the woman attempted to break from the magical chokehold and pulled the woman down from the air, just inches from her own face.

"Who would have thought that the beloved Snow White and James would have turned into blood lusting fiends." Regina said in mock disappointment, meeting Snow's eyes and watching as the woman gasped for air. "Anyone else would have taken my offer to spare them and ran, but no. You and your drowning husband just had to have my blood on your hands, didn't you?" She asked glancing at the river and smirking as she watched the White Palace Guards run down the river in their attempt to save James before he reached the falls. Returning her gaze to Snow, Regina ran the back of her hand down Snow's cheek and laughed softly. "I will not kill you this time... though if you survive the falls, take it as a blessing and keep your distance." The Queen growled, thrusting both of her hands forward and watching as Snow screamed as she too hit the water in the river with a deafening smack.

"Regina!" Emma called as she dug her heels into Phasma's sides to speed him up as she rode through the woods, following the echo of Rocinante's galloping hooves in front of her. After a few moments, Emma caught a glimpse of a cloak in between the trees and took the turn to follow, bursting out in the clearing only to watch as Regina slowed down as she approached the stables.

"You cannot beat me, Princess." Regina grinned as Emma approached the stables, jumping off Phasma's back and opening his stall door for him to drink from his water tray.

"One day I'll best you back here. You can't always win." The blonde replied, making a face and smiling as she began unbuckling the saddle from Phasma's back as Regina did the same with Rocinante in the adjacent stall.

Laughing, Regina set her stallions saddle on the hooks and removed his reigns before grabbing a brush and running it through the stallions mane. "There are many things I cannot win, dear, but a race on horseback is a certain win each time." She said watching as Emma followed suit and began brushing her own horse.

Regina watched as Emma tended to her horse, a faint smile across her lips as she worked. Almost a month had passed since their last battle with the White King and Queen and no word of war has been passed between the kingdoms. It had been reported that both Snow and James survived the river incident, both with major injuries but they've retreated their armies and spies from the Queens lands and let them be for the most part. She and Emma had spent almost every moment of the day in the others presence, whether it ranged from magic lessons, to fighting techniques, dining with one another or spending long hours in the woods teaching the blonde the layout of the lands.

Finishing with Rocinante, Regina closed his stall and walked over to Emma's. As she approached the open stall door, Emma turned to look at Regina and smiled. "So, have we any lessons planned for the evening?" Emma asked, hanging up Phasma's brush and walking over.

"Not so much a lesson, but a protection spell I'll be using on you." She said motioning for Emma to follow her.

Raising an eyebrow, Emma looked to Regina and locked up Phasma's stall, jogging to catch up to the woman. "What is this protection spell for?" The blonde asked curiously.

"You'll see, darling." Regina said turning her head slightly to peak at the other woman's curious face. "Before that however, I think it is time for dinner." She added as they walked through the grounds toward the castle.

"Why must this be done in the tower?" Emma asked curiously as she and Regina ascended the swirling staircase leading to the highest tower in the castle.

Leading the way, Regina continued to walk up the stairs, gesturing out the stone windows as they emerged into the small room. "Because from here, the moon is the brightest." She said turning, only to be met by the blondes confused face. Smiling she stood in the center of the room and motioned for Emma to stand in front of her. "I used the power of the moon to bond you to me as my warrior, the power of the sun to fashion your armor and weapons to deflect any magic, and now," she said, meeting Emma's emerald gaze, "now I will come full circle, and protect your heart from anyone who would try to take it and attempt to kill or control you." Regina explained.

"I understand." Emma said, looking to Regina and standing in the middle of the room where the majority of the moonlight was shining. "But before you do anything, I must ask one thing of you." The blonde asked, watching as Regina looked to her and nodded. "You must teach me the spell so I can protect your heart as well."

At that Regina laughed, stopping only when she realized Emma had been serious. "You mean it, don't you?" She asked softly as Emma nodded in reply. "Emma my heart is blackened by my past. Most likely it is past the point of being mended to normal ever again."

"Have you looked at it lately?" Emma challenged, her eyes glancing to Regina's heart then meeting her eyes once more. "Because I find it quite difficult to believe that your heart could be blackened after everything that has happened and all the good you have done."

Opening her mouth to protest, Regina looked to Emma then at her hands before reaching into her chest and pulling her heart from its chamber. As she looked at it she was shocked to find that it had reddened significantly. The black that had consumed it had faded to scattered spots around the organ and she looked at Emma before replacing it back into her chest.

"Well then..." Regina said with a half grin. "You have yourself a deal."

Standing in front of her warrior, Regina looked to her. The room was lit by a torch, the rest of the light coming from the moon streaming in through the window, directly onto Emma. She was beautiful. Her emerald eyes shone brightly as she looked back into Regina's chocolate gaze and the Queen smiled at her before placing one hand over her heart, the other on her back.

"The spell is quite simple." Regina said as her hands begun to glow a lilac color. "You simply have to want the protection. Will it, keeping in mind what you want to protect and the intensity of the spell will determine how strong it is." The brunette explained as Emma's torso began to glow in a brilliant gold and deep purple swirl of light. After a few moments, Regina removed her hands and smiled. "That is all there is to it."

"So it's like... making a wish." Emma asked as she and Regina swapped places.

"Essentially, yes."

"Fair enough." Emma replied as she placed her hands in the same positions Regina had had hers and took a breath. Closing her eyes, she willed her magic to come, not realizing when her hands began to glow a sky blue, then darken into midnight as the golden glow came over Regina's torso. Opening her eyes, she smiled, seeing that the spell worked and removed her hands once she felt it necessary. "Did it work?" She asked looking Regina over and seeing no difference.

Turning to the blonde Regina smiled and nodded. "It worked. Once the golden glow intertwines with the darkened glow of your initial power, the spell is complete within seconds. And now you and I are both protected."

Without thinking twice, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, pulling her into a tight embrace. Pulling back after a few long moments, Emma grinned and took a step back. "Apologies... The thought of your hearts protection ag-..." She began, watching as the Queen closed the space in between them and pressed her lips to hers.

Emma returned the kiss, her hands finding their way to Regina's hips as the Queens arms wrapped around her warriors neck. A few long moments passed before the two pulled back for air, and met each other's eyes. Both full of love and lust. Both unaware of the silver sparks of magic that had sprung from between them.

Breathless, Regina smirked and bit her lower lip before pressing a light kiss to Emma's reddening lips and waving her hands, having them appear in her bed chamber. "Em-..." Regina began to say, but was cut off by Emma's lips against hers this time.

"No words, my Queen. I am yours." Emma breathed against full lips as Regina gave her a small shove, causing the blonde to fall back against the sheets. Propping herself up on her elbows, Emma smirked as she watched Regina step closer and straddle her hips.

Pulling Emma up to a siting position, fingers tangling into long blonde curls, Regina kissed her hard, eliciting a soft moan from the other woman. Grinding her hips against Emma's, Regina shivered as the blonde snaked her hands around to her back, and quickly untied her corset, tossing it to the floor.

Emma pulled back from Regina's lips to take in the sight of her Queen. Lips parted slightly. eyes darkened with lust... And the shiver and low moan of desire that passed through her body as the blonde ran her fingers up her loves smooth olive skin and cupped her breasts, was enough to cause her to shift slightly under Regina. Watching as the brunette smirked and waved her hands slightly, Emma felt a breeze grace her bare skin as she looked to find that Regina had done away with all of their clothing.

Nodding, the corner of her lower lip caught in between her teeth, as Emma silently obeyed, laying proped against the pillows, Regina knelt at the end of the bed reveling in the beauty that was her soulmate. Her flawless skin seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming in from the balcony windows and her emerald green eyes were ablaze with desire as she let them wander over Regina's naked form. Slowly, the brunette crawled up the bed, trailing her fingertips up Emma smooth skin as she kept her eyes locked on Emma's.

Straddling her hips once more, Regina kept her body from touching the blondes though she ached for the touch of her love. Leaning over, the Queen kissed lightly up her warriors chest, her lips brushing against Emma's neck as she ran her fingers down the length of her body. "Tell me you're mine..." Regina whispered in Emma's ear as she kissed along the blondes pulse point, while running her fingers teasingly over her breasts.

A ragged breath escaped from Emma's lips as she arched her back slightly, attempting to get more from her lovers touch. "I am..." The blonde managed breathlessly, tilting her head to the side, allowing Regina more space. "Yours... I am yours..." She moaned out as Regina's body came into full contact with hers.

Pressing a kiss to her lips, Regina grinned. "Mmm... Good..." The sweet sound of Emma's moans surrounded Regina as she rocked her hips against Emma's. Trailing her fingers down the blondes arms, Regina laced her fingers with Emma's and brought her hands above her head. Smirking she kept hold of her warriors hands and leaned closer, their bodies flush against one another as Regina brushed her lips up Emma's neck, bringing their lips together.

Arching her body up against her Queens, Emma tried to pull free from Regina's hold on her hands, only to find the woman was stronger than she looked. "Regina..." She half begged- half moaned, arching her hips up again. Her body was on fire and the dull ache of desire in between her thighs was driving her mad.

"Patience, darling." Regina drawled, her sultry voice sending a shiver down Emma's spine. Kissing her way down from her warriors lips, Regina continued the path down to her neck, and stopping at her chest. Bringing the blondes hands down to her sides, she kept her hold on them while capturing one of her nipples in between her lips. Teasing it with her tongue as she sucked, she held Emma to the bed as a moan accompanied the arch of her back, pressing her breasts closer to the brunette.

Switching back and forth slowly between her breasts, Regina alternated between kissing and running her tongue down Emma's toned stomach as she slid in between the blondes legs and kissed each of her inner thighs. Releasing her hold of Emma's hands briefly, Regina wrapped her arms under her warriors thighs and took hold of her hands again, pulling her close.

Emma's breath hitched at the sight of Regina holding her in place while in between her legs, that devious smirk of hers across her lips as Regina's dark eyes met her light. She watched as her Queen grinned then pulled her closer, the feeling of her warm breath splaying over her sex causing her to bite back a moan.

Regina skillfully worked her tongue and lips against Emma's flesh, eventually releasing the blondes hands, only to find one tangled in her hair pulling her closer while the other gripped the sheets to her left. With her hands free to roam, Regina held Emma's thigh, keeping her close with one hand while with the other, she thrust two fingers continuously into the woman's soaked core.

Emma's body shook as Regina brought her to not her first, or second, but third orgasm of the night. The sound of her moans filled the room yet again, as her body arched against her lovers mouth before falling back to the bed. "Re-... Regina... I-I can't... Again..." The blonde managed, her voice shaking as did her body as Regina slowly kissed up her previous path. Looking to her soulmate, chest rising and falling heavily as she worked to catch her breath, Regina took in the sight of her as she lay at her side, running her fingertips across her stomach. Kissing her cheek, Regina smiled as Emma looked to her and grinned.

"Any longer and I may have passed out." The blonde admitted, sitting up and pulling Regina into a kiss, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling back, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Now... On your knees."

Regina felt a surge of desire flood her body as Emma's tone changed with her command. Smirking, she bit her lip and looked to her as she crawled to the center of the bed. Kneeling atop the sheets, Regina ran her hands up her stomach, cupping her breasts and slowly kneading them as Emma watched. Amused by the lustful look on the blondes face she began slowly trailing her hands back down her torso and over her thighs, slowly inching her way toward her center.

"Don't even think about it." Emma warned, raising an eyebrow slightly as she reached and placed her hands over Regina's.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Regina challenged, smirking as she moved her hands slightly underneath Emma's hold.

Emma knelt in front of Regina, pulling the brunettes hands from her thighs and placing them over her shoulders. Pulling her Queen close to her, Emma kissed her, her tongue teasing at the other woman's lips as she snaked her hand in between Regina's legs and pressed a finger deep into her core. "You were saying, my Queen?" She asked, her voice having lowered as she added another finger at the sound of Regina's moan.

If it hadn't been for Emma kneeling in front of her, she would have collapsed. Regina felt her body light with desire at the sudden feeling of Emma thrusting into her, while short, continuous moans escaped from her lips. Emma's fingers worked slowly in and out as the palm of her hand pressed against her body.

Driving the Queen to her first orgasm, then quickly to a second, Emma continued the motion of her hand as the brunette scratched down her back, moaning as her body trembled at her touch. Before the other woman had a chance to fully recover, Emma was on her back, her head in between Regina's thighs as she pulled the woman's sex down to her lips. Feeling the mattress shift on either side of her head as Regina's moan echoed loudly in the room, Emma realized she had leaned forward to steady herself on her hands.

Regina's mind had gone blank in the midst of her second orgasm. The moment she thought she'd have a minute to recover, her body shook with the feeling of Emma's tongue expertly gliding across her sensitive flesh. Leaning back slightly, Regina looked to her warrior, her own lips parted as constant moans and breaths of pleasure escaped them while her hips rocked slightly over Emma's mouth.

Emma reveled in the sight of Regina as she kept the brunette close to her with an arm around her thigh as her other hand reached up, teasing and pinching at Regina's breasts. Feeling the slight spasms of the woman on top of her, Emma used both arms to keep her from moving as she used her tongue and lips to bring the brunette to orgasm once more. Slipping from underneath Regina, running her tongue over her lips, Emma laid beside her Queen who had fallen back against the pillows breathing heavily, small spazzes of her waning orgasm rippling through her body as Emma pulled her close.

Exhausted, the Knight and Queen lay in each other's arms, sharing soft kisses and gentle touches as they lay comfortably in one another's embrace until exhaustion took over and they drifted into sleep.


End file.
